


Invoke Thee

by GlassCrocodile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Infidelity, Harem, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex, Multi, No Incest, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Reverse Harem, Soul Bond, Succubi & Incubi, Virginity, connected, multiple lovers, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassCrocodile/pseuds/GlassCrocodile
Summary: With Harry dead, Hermione knows there's only one thing left they can do to defeat Voldemort. She must invoke the goddess, but when she's offered life and not death in exchange for Hecate's powers, will she be able to handle the consequences of her actions?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/James Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Sirius Black, Hermione/Multiples
Comments: 164
Kudos: 520





	1. Part One

Note: Not canon-compliant. Fred, George, and Arthur die in the battle so this plot bunny can work. Get ready to get on a Smut with a plot fueled emotional roller coaster! Picture:

  * Arthur as a youngish Eric Stolz, (my mental image of him) or any redhead DILF you want.
  * Snape is Adam Driver or Adrian Brody, your choice.
  * James is Darren Criss.
  * Remus Tom Hiddleston
  * and Sirius as Ben Barnes



Chapter One

~Hermione~

The dark clouds rolled in heavy over the ruins of Hogwarts. Hermione huddled with Ron as Voldemort stood at the centre of the large gathering. So many died, on both sides. Good people who didn't deserve to fall; Harry's lifeless body hung in Hagrid's arms. She held her breath, waiting for him to jump up and finish off the Dark Lord without a second thought. The dark side won, and not even his followers appeared happy about the turn of events.

"Your chosen one has failed you! Dying, while I stand, and soon you will see the greatness that will happen!"

His followers lightly cheered, the Malfoy's remained quiet, Draco's gaze never left Harry's body.

Hermione gulped. She couldn't let this happen. They were close to destroying him. Nagini’s body lay beheaded at the entrance of the school. All it would take was killing his physical form and the last of his soul. There would be no more resurrection for him, but he wielded the Elder wand; none of them had a chance at killing him while he held that power. So many had perished in the war, and it'd been for not.

It wasn't like Hermione to not have a backup plan. Granted, her trump card was a last resort, the absolute last plan on her list. It was the only thing that could give her enough power to take him out. She could not let Voldemort live to see the end of the day.

She'd spent much of the last year on the run reading books on invoking the goddess. It would take having to sacrifice herself to make it happen, but in the end, if this evil man was finally dead, it would be worth it. Her death would be worth it. Of course, there would be the chance that the goddess would let her live, but she hadn't found any accounts of that happening, it was doubtful. No, she would sacrifice herself for the greater good.

Pulling her body from Ron's hold, she edged away as Voldemort spoke, a long speech she paid no mind. Ron moved to follow her but she shook her head. "Stay here," she mouthed. "I'm going to fix this."

She didn't leave him room to ask what she was doing.

Hermione walked several yards away from the crowd as Voldemort went on about his victory. She knew she needed to work fast, get the power, use it to kill him, and then she would die. The Goddess's power would be too much for her to hold. It would make her combust.

Reaching into her beaded bag, she pulled out the dagger that Bellatrix used on her. The word _Mudblood_ still marred her skin, along with hundreds of other scars the witch made. The cursed blade hummed with magic, any mark it made will forever stay in the skin, and if pierced with it the wounds are fatal; Dobby never stood a chance. She licked her lips, a blade like it was needed to invoke the goddess, it was as if the Fates planned for her to do this all along.

Holding her left palm flat up, she poised the tip of the dagger over it with her right and forced herself not to scream as the curse in the blade bit her skin. "I invoke thee, Hecate. Please my goddess hear my plea. Give me the magic to banish this evil from the world." She began to carve the triple moon symbol into her palm. "I invoke thee, Hecate. Take my life and blood as a sacrifice. Lend me your power to banish this evil from the land." The tears coursed down her cheeks. Thunder rolled over the land, as the clouds opened up and released their anguish. The icy droplets soaked the hills and her within seconds. Once she finished one pass with the blade, she went back over it, making the cut deeper; all the while fighting her body's urge to throw the dagger from her.

Her scarlet blood dripped onto the ground, washing away in the rain. "I invoke thee, Hecate, I invoke thee. I invoke thee, Hecate. Please lend me your power. Take my blood and life as a sacrifice. My life will forever be yours!" She screamed. Her voice melding with a clap of thunder. Lightning struck the ground near her. One, and then another, and another until five points of smouldering earth encircled her.

"Please my goddess!" The hum of magic flowed through her veins as she lifted her bloody hand to the sky. "I invoke thee, Hecate!" Lightning struck the centre of her palm; it rushed through her body and down into the ground, connecting the five points with a circle.

~Harry~

Harry swayed as he came to in a blinding white room. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"Harry, my boy! So good to see you!"

Harry whirled around. "Sirius?" His grin grew as he spotted his godfather who swaggered up to him as if he didn't have a care in the world. His mother, father, and Remus walked with him, all with wide smiles. A stoic Severus Snape stood off to the side. His frock missing and his white button-up sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He's the most relaxed Harry had ever seen him, but the potion master made no move to come greet him. The memories the man shared before his death still whirled around his mind's eye.

Harry rushed forward, trying in vain to encompass them all in a giant hug. They all reached for him. After a moment, he pulled back. "Wait, if you guys are here, that means I'm... I didn't make it."

His father clapped him on the back. "I'm afraid not. Neither did Remus, as you know. But now, we can all be together."

He looked around, again, at the stark whiteness. "No offence, but I imagined that the afterlife would be a bit more... colourful." His hand ran over his messy hair.

"Harry? Lad, is that you?" The fatherly tone of Arthur Weasely met his ears, and Harry turned his gaze to spot the tall and lean man, his casual sky-blue button-down tucked into his tan trousers and his red hair lazily swept back out of his face. The lines around his eyes crinkled with a smile. Twin men stood at his sides, almost a head shorter, but no less devilishly handsome. They wore matching grins, looking the closest to their father in appearance than any of the other Weasley children.

The three walked over to the group, and peered around. Arthur's grin faltered. "I understand now, we didn't make it. Oh, Molly, my love. I'm sorry."

Harry reached out and touched his pseudo father's arm, unsure of how to comfort the man.

Sirius stepped toward the man and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Art. Time moves differently here. Though years may pass on the plane of the living, it will feel like mere days. It feels like only a week has passed since I got here, but I know it has been longer."

James nodded, clearing his throat. "It feels like months for me, but considering my son looks to nearly be the age I was when I died, I can tell it's been much longer."

Fred peered around. "Please tell us,"

"This isn't all there is," George finished for him.

Lily smiled at them. "It's not, this is just the between." She then glanced over her shoulder. "It's nice to see you, Severus."

He gave her a curt nod. "The same to you, Lily." He pushed his hands into his slacks, waiting for her to continue.

She motioned to something over Arthur's shoulder. "The train will take us to where we want to go, we just came here to pick all of you up. It's easier when friends and family come here to greet you. Makes the transition seamless."

Harry's eyes widened as the train materialised before his eyes. "That will take us to..."

"Heaven, Valhalla, Nirvana. Whatever you wish to call it, Harry, my boy! It's a wondrous place, you're going to love it!"

Lily walked forward, heading for the train, she took the first step onto it. "Come along everyone! We have so much to show you!"

He took a step toward her.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed through the room. "Please, Harry, help me!"

He spun on his heel as did the other men, facing away from the train. Was that Hermione?

"Did you hear that, Gred?" George asked.

Fred nodded. "I did, Forge. It sounded like Granger calling for me."

George shook his head. "No, she was calling for me."

Together they stepped away from the train.

Harry watched them. He heard his name, not theirs.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "I can't do this alone! It hurts so bad!"

"Hermione!" He shouted. His feet carried him forward more.

"James, Sirius? Where are you going?" Lily asked.

Harry turned his gaze to his father, godfather, Remus, and Snape. All of them looked just as struck as him. He glanced over his shoulder, Arthur tittered between getting on the train and following Hermione's voice. 

James hesitated, he turned and jogged back to Lily. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss. "Lils, I just need to go help someone real quick. I'll be back in a second, I promise."

"Harry!"

Fred and George disappeared together into the fog that crept into the space. Every fibre of his being hummed with magic, it pulled him away from the train. Harry needed to go to her. Snape, Remus, and Sirius followed the twins, one by one the fog took them.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced over to find his father. "You hear that woman, too. She needs our help. Let's go to her, son."

Harry nodded but looked to Arthur who faltered, even though it was evident he heard her call. "Mr Weasley, are you coming?"

Arthur met his gaze and he swallowed hard. "Yes."

His gaze met his mother's who frowned as she watched the back of her husband. "Don't worry, mum, we'll be back."

~Hermione~

All at once it felt like the magic coursing down her body and into her magical core would rip her apart, and it put her back together.

'You called me, child of magic?' the voice filled her head, encompassing her being.

'My goddess, thank you for hearing my plea and answering. I must destroy this man who has brought nothing but hate, and pain to the world,' Hermione answered.

She focused her gaze toward the crowd where people gasped as they stared at her with wide eyes. 'I just need to kill him. He's a disease.'

'You're one of the stronger children to call me. My magic hasn't destroyed your physical form, yet. I shall aid you.'

Power coursed through her limbs and she had the strength to walk. Her hair flowed behind her and her eyes glowed white with magic. People stumbled over each other to get out of her way, not wanting to be in her warpath.

"Hermione?" Molly Weasley neared her; her eyes red from her grief of losing two of her blood children, her husband, and Harry. "Dear? What have you done?"

Hermione paid her no mind, as she stepped into the clearing with the mad man. Voldemort studied her, eyes critical. The rain-soaked the land and cascaded down the sides of his inhuman face. "Do you think a mere Mudblood, as yourself, can challenge me? I have the Elder wand!" He hissed. He raised the wand and pointed it at her, a snarl on his lips.

No longer in control of her body, her hand raised. "I, foolish, child, cannot be defeated by an object created by a man. Though he was powerful, he was still mortal, was he not? Just as you are." Her voice thrummed with Hecate's, two voices spoke as one. The wand flew from his grip.

Voldemort screamd. "How dare you!"

Her hands ran over the wand as her white eyes studied it. "An object such as this should not be on this plane. It is far too dangerous, and has caused enough hatred." In one fluid motion, she snapped it in half, the wood ignited, the burst of magic left it, making Voldemort and those behind him stumble back from the force.

"No!" he screamed. He raised his hand as if to cast wandless magic at her.

Her white-eyed gaze turned on him. "How have you made it this long with your soul fragmented so many times? You have but a sliver left in you. You should've died long ago, child. The misdeeds you performed to become..." Her lip curled. "This. Disgusting. Memento Mori. One should not fear death, it's inevitable. You shall start over, perhaps a few thousand years waiting to be reborn will give you the time needed to learn your humanity."

'Child,' her voice called in her head. 'After I aid you, you have two choices. Leave this plane or continue living.'

'I don't understand. All the texts I read said those who invoke you die. But I have a choice?'

'Those who have invoked me did not have your strength. With anchors, several of them, you and I can live for a while on this plane, if you so wish. I will stay with you until your body dies of old age.'

She should ask more questions. Ask what the goddess meant by anchors, but before any of them can come to her mind, her lips formed a yes. Her drive to live overshadowed her desire to understand the consequences.

'So mote it be.' Hecate answered her.

She flicked her hand at Voldemort. "Be gone from this plane." Her voice echoed with the goddess' off of the mountains. Reverberating in the earth and making several people's hair stand on end. Voldemort's eyes closed as he fell to the side, his body turning to ash before it hit the ground.

A heavy silence fell over the area for a moment, before people spoke amongst each other.

Neville limped forward, and looked at her with unease. "He's dead? Truly?"

Her glowing eyes looked him over, and she raised her hand at him, healing him of his minor wounds. He gasped and stood straighter. She nodded. "The last of his soul went with him. He's gone on to the next life."

All at once, the power in her veins overtook her, and she collapsed onto her knees. Her nails dug into the dirt. She screamed. The magic would rip her apart. Her body glowed as the tendrils of silver magic seeped from her orifices.

'Breathe through the pain, child. Your anchors will be here soon enough, then we will travel to my temple and finish the bonding process.'

Hermione could hardly comprehend her words. 'Bonding? I don't understand.'

Hecate shushed her. 'Let me control your body until the process is over, you'll understand after. Unless you wish to continue onto the next life?'

She shook her head. She wanted to live if it was an option. There was so much she hadn't had a chance to experience and do.

'Then focus on your breathing, child.'

'My name is Hermione.'

'I'm aware. I'm inside you, I can see your life.'

She forced a breath out and pulled it back in.

People around her gasped.

"He's alive!"

Hermione looked up, half expecting Voldemort, and instead found Harry walking toward her, a glow to his emerald eyes. It called her. Despite the pain, her body stood. She was no longer in control. She reached out to him and took his hand in hers. Instantly a bit of the pain of the magical power ebbed from her, she could breathe easier.

More gasps fill the area as two forms materialised from behind her in clouds of white smoke. Their hands touched her shoulders.

"It's Sirius Black!" several voices yelled.

McGonagall stepped closer to them. "My gods! James Potter!" Her wary eyes went to Hermione. "What have you done, Miss Granger?"

Chatter filled the area, three men were back from the dead.

"Look!" Someone yelled.

Her gaze turned to the entrance of Hogwarts, already sensing them, her other anchors. Those brought back to life to ground the vast amounts of magic that now flowed through her veins. They would keep the magic from ripping apart her physical form.

Molly rushed to the men walking out; people parted for them. "Praise the Fates! Arthur! My love!" Her sons, Remus, and Severus walked on by her, all coming to touch Hermione, with each new hand her body felt less like she would be ripped down her middle.

Arthur gave her a small hug, but his eyes never left Hermione. "Molly, I'm sorry, but I must go. I need to help her." He gave her a light kiss on the head before he forced her to let him go as he came to stand with the others. He reached out to touch the middle of Hermione's back.

With all her anchors there, she left in a whirl of silver smoke.

Chapter Two

~Hermione~

The group materialised in the centre of ancient ruins. Some columns stood, but most crumbled long ago. Hermione sighed, her voice carried hers as well as Hecate's. "I was once worshipped and prayed to, and this is all that's left from that time. This will not do."

The men continued to touch her, but didn't say a word, their glowing eyes transfixed on her petite form. She waved her hand, the rocks all around them flew into the air, as if moving in reverse, the temple rebuilt itself, the roof returned. Large basins full of oil came to life, fires burned on top with blue flames. A large pool stood in front of them, steps went down into the glittering water; a platform stood tall at the centre, pillows and sheets covered the marble. The marble floor gleamed in the torchlight. The night sky twinkled with millions of stars, the moon hung bright over them.

She sighed with relief. "Better. Now, to bond us."

'What does that exactly mean?' Hermione asked inside her head, still having no control over her body as she turned to face the eight men that encircled her.

'Sex, of course, child. It's the only way to magically bond. Why do you think marriages need to be consummated?'

Hermione took a step back from the men as she fought the control of the goddess. 'Sex? Marriage? Are you saying I will be married to them, all of them? Mr. Weasely is already married! I can't have sex with him! Mrs Weasely would never forgive us.'

'Child, you said you wanted to live. This is your only choice. The pain has already started as you've stepped out of their touch. If you don't do this, you'll die, as will they.'

Her heart hammered. They looked at her with a desire that overwhelmed her, even if a part of her welcomed it. Her core warmed between her thighs and she shook her head. 'Will they stay vacant like this forever? I don't want that for them.'

'No, child. Once the bond has been made with them, they will return to a normal state, but you will forever be bound together. You won't be able to go far without them. They will help control your magic output now that I reside inside you. They can work or whatever they wish, but you must make physical touch with each of them every day.'

Her eyes widened. This was not what she was thinking would happen when she said she wanted to live. 'I have to have sex with eight men every day? That's impossible!'

'No, child. The sex after tonight is optional, though, I doubt you'll say no to it. You'll all crave the primal touch, even if you don't go through with it. I doubt you'll be able to resist the pull for long. Touching in general will help ground you. In whatever manner you want to do that is up to you.'

'I have to have them all inside me tonight? I've only ever kissed boys.'

Hecate sighed. 'Dear child, what do they teach you about magic these days? To bond with them, all you need to make sure of is that they release their seed because of you. Whether that's inside or outside your body is up to you.'

Her panic threatened to come out of her chest. 'Do they know what's happening? I... I don't want to rape them or something.'

'They are aware and willing right now, they need the bond as much as you do. You will not be taking them unwillingly, rest assured.'

Hecate took over her body. Making her step back toward them. 'I assure you, your body might be a virgin, but I am not. If you don't want to do this, fine. Your bodies will be found here, it may be a while before they're found, however.'

She felt sick. She never meant for this to happen, but she's unable to say she wanted to die when she had the choice to live right in front of her. 'Fine, I'll do it. Just never take my body over for this again.'

'I will only take you over when you give me permission, child.'

With grace, she stepped forward again, her eyes burned bright white with magic. She smiled up at the men, and small smiles pulled at their lips. "You are aware of what is happening, are you not?" she asked.

They all nodded, their eyes not leaving her.

'See, child. Stop fretting.'

Knowing she wasn't taking them against their wills helped some. Out of the eight of them, Arthur made her the most uneasy. Not because she didn't find him attractive. He was very attractive, but she'd never thought of him in a sexual light. He was Mrs Weasely's husband. She'd spent months in their home during the last few years. Molly fed her, and both treated her like a daughter. She knew she didn't have to have sex with him, but she would have to bring him to some kind of release so that he could continue living. And after, she'd have to see him every day to keep the bond intact. Even if they never actually slept together, and were able to fend off the primal desires Hecate spoke of, she doubted she could ever look the Matriarch of the Weasley's in the eye again. It broke her heart. The woman lost her husband, only to have him come back to life and have him go off to become bonded to her son's best friend.

Her heart broke more as Ron came to the front of her mind. He'd certainly never forgive her for any of this, especially with his jealousy over Harry, that would only worsen. They'd just admitted their feelings for each other, and she knew after this nothing could ever happen between them.

'Stop thinking, child. This has to be done. Worry after. Right now, just give yourself over to the magic, let it fuel your passions.'

Hecate moved her hands so she reached out to both Severus and James, who stood on opposite sides of her.

'I understand the others, because they recently died, but how are Harry's father and Sirius here?'

'Later, child. I've never met someone whose thinking mind overpowers sexual desire. Do you prefer one of them to be the first inside you? To break your maiden's head?'

Both men reached out to her, running their hands over her shoulders and down her arms to her sides. They mirrored each other. The touches ignited her insides in the most delicious ways. Her core warmed more, her clit tightening with the need to be touched. Hecate allowed her to look at each of them. Honestly, she'd never thought of losing her virginity to any of them. Perhaps, Sirius, she'd had wandering thoughts about him and Remus in her fourth and fifth years, but she never thought it would be something that would ever happen. Did she want one of them to be her first? She barely knew the twins, they were nice. There was no way in hell it would be Arthur, she'd avoid actual sex with him for as long as possible, the rest of their lives if they could manage.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Severus or James, until a little while ago, she thought the former was a traitor who killed Dumbeldore, and James was Harry's dad who should be dead. Out of all of them, Harry was the one she was most comfortable with.

'Harry. I want it to be Harry.'

'Very well. I would've picked one of the more experienced lovers here, but it's your choice.'

She moved forward to Harry, who stared at her with a desire she'd never seen on his face for her. Perhaps Cho or Ginny, but not her, not even when she had a small crush on him in their third year. She quickly stomped those feelings out when she realised he'd never feel the same. Would he be looking at her like this if it wasn't for the magic? Would any of them? Fred and George were known players. Arthur certainly not. The rest of them were old enough to be her father.

Harry stood the closest to her height. She placed her hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His hands went to her sides, he pulled her flush with him. She gasped as the magic swirled from her, he took it from her and it felt incredible. Gods, if it felt that good to kiss what would other things feel like? Did it feel that good for him as well?

As if hearing her thoughts, Harry groaned his fingers flexed against her. She didn't expect for it to feel so good to kiss Harry. His tongue parted her lips, touching and swirling with her as the kiss grew hungry with desire. He was a good kisser. Not that she had a ton of experience. Victor in her fourth year had been sweet, but when it came to kissing he liked to shove his tongue too far into her mouth. And though her and Ron hadn't a ton of time to experiment with each other, his kissing had been slobbery, and she knew he had to have learnt some experience with Lavender Brown.

Hands came to touch her back, sides, arms anywhere a hand could reach. Her mind swam with pleasure, they only magnified the growing, pulsing, need between her thighs. She needed to feel their skin on hers. She moved her arms and shrugged out of her jacket, someone pulled it off for her. Followed by her shirt which required her to break the kiss with Harry. As she was freed from the garment, Sirius turned her toward him. A good head and a half taller than her, he placed his hands under her ass and lifted her so their lips could meet. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his erection pressed into her jean covered core, his clothing gone. Her breasts pressed into his chest. The skin on skin made her magic hum as it passed from her to him.

His tongue stroked the top of her mouth, enticing a deep moan from her. Merlin, she knew he would be a good kisser, a good everything. He didn't have a reputation for nothing, but she figured the tales had been embellished by him. Hermione had been very wrong about that fact.

A hand gathered her hair in their fist and she moaned at the tension it caused on her scalp. Warm lips kissed one side of her neck, before another pair joined in, kissing down her shoulder and along her arm. Fingers gripped her arm and gently pulled it away from Sirius' neck. Breaking the kiss she turned her gaze onto a naked George, who moved her arm to his shoulder. He took her from Sirius, easily holding her up around his waist.

Her hair was once again gathered in a tight ponytail, she glanced over her shoulder to find an also naked Fred. He moved her hair aside and kissed one side of her neck, pressing his chest to her bareback as George leaned in and kissed the other side. On the same wavelength, they kissed, nipped and sucked at her skin, mirroring each other. The magic crackled in the air. All she could do was feel, her mind was putty and her body needed more, so much more. She wanted all of them in any way she could get. She wished there were more of her, so she could touch, kiss, and fuck all of them at once. Fred's grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her neck to one side, and she groaned at the pleasure the slight pain ignited in her.

'I may not need to take control of you, I have a feeling you'll do just fine.'

She gripped at George's shoulders, her nails dug into his skin, and his rumble of a groan went straight to her clit.

'Let's work together. I may be fine now, but I have no idea how to bring a man to any kind of orgasm.'

Hecate laughed. 'I'm sure you could figure it out, you appear to be intelligent as well as powerful.'

'Still, help, please. You'll give me the confidence to get through this. Especially with some of them.'

James came over, his hand lightly gripped her chin and turned her face more toward his before he captured her lips in a kiss that instantly made her toes curl. Her cunt throbbed. His tongue swirled around hers as the twins continued to bite and suck at her neck and back. Every nip sent shocks to her clit.

A small orgasm moved through her, tightening her inner walls, but it wasn't enough to make her see stars. In unison with her, all the wizards groaned as if feeling her come. Her mind wanted to linger on that, but her body took over, drowning it out.

Hecate's soothing voice stroked her mind. 'Did you hear that? They felt your pleasure. They can feel everything with you. I suspect it won't take much for them to all reach release.'

'Will it always be like this? Will they feel me even when I'm sleeping with just one of them?'

'They will only feel this kind of pleasure if you're all together partaking in your desires.'

'An orgy.'

'Yes. If you are with them alone, you will only feel each other.'

The entire subject excited her, and deep down she hoped it wouldn't be the only time they took her as a group.

James pulled at her full lower lip with his teeth before he let it go. She opened her eyes to stare into his. A bit taller than Harry; she could see the resemblance, but they didn't look like carbon copies of each other. He stared at her behind black frames, his brown eyes full of heat. "Tell us what you desire." His voice hit her hard. It was almost as deep as Severus' but she swore under her breath as another shock of pleasure made her inner walls clench with the need for more. She'd been scared before, at the thought of having more than one of them inside her on that night. As the seconds ticked by she was scared she wouldn't have a chance to experience all of them before the spell broke and they had to return to reality. They, after all, couldn't stay in a worship temple for the rest of their lives fucking.

Before she could even ask Hecate laughed more. 'I may be powerful, child, but I can't make you all survive on sex alone, and eventually, even with food, you would need to return to living where you come from.'

George pressed her earlobe between his lips making her moan, before he whispered, "Yes, 'Mione, tell us." His cock rubbed against her covered core.

Fred's hot breath ghosted over her other ear, enticing a shiver up her spine. "What do you desire?" Fred finished for his twin.

She had no idea how to articulate what she wanted. Hecate stepped in, her voice speaking with Hermione's. "I need these bloody trousers off, and then come with me to the platform at the centre of the pool. It will magnify the magic, so the bond is strong with all of you."

George let her down, his hands quickly unfastened her jeans as Fred pushed them along with her knickers off her ass. She stepped out of them and he tossed them away. The men groaned at the sight of her round ass and the neatly trimmed, dark curls of her mons. Her breasts were the perfect size to give most of them a handful.

Her glowing eyes looked around at all their naked forms. Not a single one of them turned her off. The war had made them all lean, some had more muscle than others, such as Arthur who surprised her. The man had muscle, a hint of a four-pack, his Adonis belt curved to point at his rather long cock that stood at attention. She suddenly understood why he and Molly had so many children. She doubted she would be able to keep her hands off him either. He hadn't let years of being a father affect his physique. If she didn't know he was nearing fifty she would've thought he was closer to the Marauders' age. The fact she was even looking at him with desire bothered her. That wasn't going with her plan. She was supposed to want to touch him as little as possible. He was married and his wife was still alive, probably anxiously awaiting his return.

'She'll understand, child, and if she does not, then she does not. You're giving him back his life by doing this.'

'Can they return to normal after this? Can this be a one-time thing and hugs from him be enough after this point?'

'You can try, but it's doubtful. The bond you'll share will go deeper than just sex. They're alive because our magic feeds their souls. You need them as much as they need you. You'll forever be tied together. He'll crave your touch as much as you'll want his. Hugs won't suffice for long'

'I'm going to Tartarus for this for sure. He's married.'

'No, child, I don't think you will. You're a good soul, you're not doing this because it's a desire of yours you're acting upon. You're doing to save him along with yourself.'

The goddess had her walk to the deeper end of the pool. She looked at the men, they watched her with such hunger that her skin burned with a flush. Her thighs slicked together from her arousal. Each of them stroked their cocks. She wanted to take each of them into her hands, mouth, inside her. She wanted to learn how each one felt, and how they responded to things. More than anything she wanted to give them pleasure, like they did for her.

Arching her back, she dived into the water, gliding under the surface.

'The water will purify us and them. Any curses that may have afflicted them will be healed.'

'Even Remus? He's no longer a werewolf?'

'The curse that forced him to turn into his wolf counterpart is gone. Now he is just a Lycan, free to shift or give in to his more primal side whenever he wishes." Touching the base, she found the golden ladder and climbed it to the platform where several pillows and sheets lined the marble surface. The scents of sandalwood and cedar filled the air.

She watched as the men looked at each other, almost as if they were silently communicating. One by one, starting with Harry, and ending with Arthur, they walked down the steps and into the water. Their eyes closed as they felt the healing properties of the water take over them. She suspected a lot of them had magical ailments they weren't aware of. Battling caused a lot of negative energy.

Remus gasped as a purple energy flowed out of him and into the water. He looked at her, and quickly followed Sirius up the ladder. "What was that?" He went to her, his rough hands reaching out to touch her and pull her closer.

She stroked his chest, speckled with light brown hair, and followed the muscular line that went down the middle of his body. A line of dark hair started at his navel and travelled down to his cock; which was average in length, it made up for it in girth. Her finger swirled around his navel as it went down his body. "You're no longer cursed. The water healed you of your beast's madness. He still resides inside you, and will always be there when you need his form. The full moon will no longer make him insane enough to claw his way out of your skin." Her voice spoke with Hecate's.

Her fingers ran the length of his cock and he gasped and it twitched at her touch. "Truly?

Hermione wrapped her fingers around his shaft and looked up into his eyes. "I would never lie to any of you. You're no longer cursed to shift against your will or be unaware of what you're doing when you do shift."

His eyes flash to amber and then back to blue. He leaned down and tilted her chin up with a brush of his fingertips. He kissed her softly and with a gentle warmth that reached out to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. The magic danced between them like a gentle spring breeze, swirling as he took it into his magical core. The scruff of his chin brushed against her as he kissed her with just enough pressure for her to know that he was used to being dominant, but he didn't want to scare her at that moment. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck and she stood on her toes, moaning as her tongue traced his lower lip. He growled, wrapping his arms around her slender waist; he pulled her up a bit, their kiss growing more heated by the second as he no longer treated her like glass but a woman he wanted to claim as his.

A long finger hand touched her back, following the curve of her spine, before a long middle finger parted her ass crack and ran down until his fingers curled and met her swollen and dripping folds. They all groaned as he found her clit and stroked the tiny nub.

She broke the kiss with Remus and glanced over at Severus who alternated between pushing two of his long fingers inside her and pulling them out to rub at her nub. Watching the face of her ex-potions professor as he fingered her, was almost too much to bear. She leaned more onto Remus. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

'Tighten your grip a little more, you won't break it.'

The nervousness that had plagued her at the beginning left her more with each passing second, as she let her body take over and her thoughts took a backseat. She made her grip firmer, earning a groan from him. Her hand pumped his shaft and she leaned over more and swirled the tip of her tongue around the head. His hand went to the back of her head and he moaned, Her body hummed with the abundance of magic that flowed between her and the rest of them as their arousal and pleasure grew with hers.

Severus curled his fingers and pressed it against a spot inside her that nearly made her legs buckle. Her inner wall clenched around his long digits, wanting more. She was so close to tipping over into an orgasm. She alternated between running her hands over his shaft and balls and swirling her tongue around his thick head. When she got to have him inside her, he would stretch her so much. His hips bucked in her hands every time she cupped his velvety balls in her palm. Hermione found she liked giving him pleasure.

A hot tongue circled her asshole as two hands spread her cheeks. Severus pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her on the brink, but as the tongue swirled her puckered hole and then sucked, she found that brink again and went straight over it. Her inner walls spasmed and her legs shook to keep her up. An all-encompassing fire swirled in her stomach before it shot out of her. Her magic went out to all the men and the groaned along with her in unison. Lighting struck the water near them.

She looked behind her as her knees couldn't take any more and lowered to the ground. Sirius followed her and lied on his back, lifting her ass above his head. She leaned forward, trying to not to suffocate him with her pussy. His tongue followed her slit up to her clit; he flicked over it fast and her hips rocked over his head. Her moans echoed throughout the temple. Her gaze went around to the men, they watched her, hands moving over their cocks.

She motioned for them to come closer. She took Severus and Fred's cocks into her hands as George stepped in between them. Remus moved off to the side and crouched next to her. As she leaned forward to take the tip of George's cock into her mouth, Remus angled his body to encompass one of her nipples with his. She groaned around George, whose hand went to the back of her head. With the Goddess's help, she managed to keep her hands moving on Fred and Severus. If it wasn't for the aid, she was sure she'd be a mindless puddle of pleasure.

Hermione alternated taking the three of them into her mouth or experimenting with her tongue; running it along their shafts, or their balls. She listened to how they reacted and repeated what they liked. Soon, Sirius' gifted mouth brought her to another orgasm. The clouds swirled above, as more lightning hit the water around them. Her magic-filled all of them more. The twins, Severus, and Remus came with guttural moans, each being forced to sit back on the ground by the sheer force in which they came. Their ropes of cum landed on her chest and thighs.

Sirius moved from underneath her and shakily she stood, holding a hand out to Harry. Drops of precum leaked from the head of his cock, it bounced as he came to her.

'He surprises me, I didn't expect a virgin like him, to be able to resist so many of your orgasms. I assumed you would've had to pick another to pierce your maiden's head.'

'Harry's powerful, too.'

She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. She didn't want to wait any longer, she needed him inside of her more than anything she'd ever needed in her life. Pulling back she cupped his cheek. Not speaking with the goddess's voice, she smiled at him. "Are you sure you're okay with this, I can choose someone else if you don't want me." Her voice came out timid.

He pressed his cheek into her palm, his hand came up to touch hers. "I can't think of a better person. I've had a crush on you since our second year, but I knew you liked Ron."

She wanted to laugh, if he only knew the truth he wouldn't be saying that. "Lie down, get comfortable."

Harry moved to the floor and lied on his back, several of the pillows propped him up so he wasn't fully lying back. Hermione straddled his waist, her dripping core centimetres from his hard cock. She was more than ready for him. His hands held her hips, Her slit pressed against his length, he was long with a slightly thick head. She rubbed herself against it letting her juices slick him up. They moaned in unison. Leaning forward she captured his lips in another kiss before taking his shaft into her hand. She positioned him at her entrance, her curls glistening with her arousal and slid herself down onto him. She felt a slight give inside her, but it didn't hurt like she thought it would.

She began to rock, moving on him at first experimentally, but the goddess helped her find a rhythm and Harry joined her, thrusting into her as she came down. Before long, all she could do was feel. She knew there were others around them, but she couldn't think beyond her and Harry. Her nails dug into his chest as she moved as fast and hard as her body would allow. Everyone groaned, their voices filling the temple. The fires grew every time the head of his cock stroked that place inside her, the same place Severus had used to bring her to the brink.

James, Sirius, and Arthur came over to them. The goddess forced her to open her eyes. She continued to ride Harry with everything she had. Her hands reached out to fist Sirius and Arthur's cocks, as she leaned forward to take James into her mouth. They were all close. The bubble inside her would burst at any moment, sending them to Elysium with her.

She took her mouth off James and looked to Arthur's cock as her thumb stroked over his narrow, dark-pink head. She wanted to feel him in her mouth. Her gaze travelled up to look in his face. He stared back at her and swallowed hard. She could tell he wanted it, but he wasn't going to force her. He was letting her do what she was comfortable with. Moving her hands to continue stroking James and Sirius, she angled her body some as Harry thrust into her. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and stared into his eyes making sure he was okay with what she was doing. His hips jerked and his hands flexed at his side, a small moan left him. She liked it and she wanted him to do it more. In one confident move, she took him into her mouth and his head fell back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She could see his Adam's apple bob. A small, excited orgasm ricocheted through her.

Harry brought his thumb to the curls of her mons and stroked her clit. All at once, she became undone. Her biggest orgasm of the night hit her. Lightning struck all around as the wind picked up. She moaned around Arthur's length.

Harry's back arched as a surge of magic flowed from her to him. "Bloody hell!" he yelled.

Her magic flowed all around filling every man to the brim as they came. Arthur pulled out of her mouth, coming on her chest with Sirius and James. Harry's cock twitched as he came inside her. They all lied on the floor close to her before she gave Harry a chaste kiss and rolled off him. Her body felt empty without him filling her. She lied between Arthur and Harry.

The ecstasy that had consumed them moments before left, leaving them each more clear-headed. The events of the past few hours hit her, from invoking the goddess to her place next to Harry; his cum warming her passage. The pleasure she'd received had been incredible. They saved her from being ripped apart by the overwhelming power of the goddess, and she saved them from death. But at what price?

The hot tears pricked the corners of her vision and she reached up to cover her face as a sob racked her body. "I was supposed to die. All the grimoires said invoking the goddess was a sacrificial act. I wasn't supposed to live! I just wanted him dead so badly."

'Child, even if things seem wrong now, you'll soon realize you've all been blessed at a second chance at life.'

Harry turned his body to face her. He stroked her cheek and gently nudged her face to look at him. "What you did was incredible. I expect no less from the brightest witch of her age."

The tears flowed freely, his words didn't bring her comfort. More sobs broke in her. Breaking the hearts of the men around her. "You didn't ask to be bound to me, none of you did." She turned her head to look at Arthur who held such sadness in his blue eyes.

Arthur reached out and stroked her hair back from her face before he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Shush, sweetheart. We all understood what we were being called upon for. Don't fret. Let's rest. It's been a very long day."

Arthur continued to run his hand over her head, as Harry rubbed soothing circles into her hip with his thumb. Soon she felt her tears stop and her body and mind gave over to the exhaustion. In the morning she would worry about what the future held for her and the men who were bound to her for the rest of her life.

A/N: So, I'm aware I have another fic where Hermione is possessed by the goddess, but they're only in the summer before the second year. Nowhere near smut town, and I desperately wanted to write a smutty scene with Hermione and a Harem. Now, I know some of you might not like the Arthur pairing, but after reading A Contract Most Inconvenient by BlankFish, I needed more of the pairing in my life. It's not going to be easy for any of them, but I'm excited for this fic. I will be uploading 8k+ chapters once or twice a month depending on my weekends. I hope you enjoyed Part one. Please feel free to review or inbox me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Chapter Three

~Severus~

Severus lied awake among the naked men who'd returned to life with him. He stared up at the sky through the opening in the roof above the platform; it was made to let the sunlight and moon's rays in for magical rituals. Orange, pinks, and yellows blended together over fluffy clouds as a gentle breeze moved through the temple. The light snores of the other people were the only thing to break the stillness of it all.

His hand rested on his bare and lean stomach. Never in his life, not a single second could he remember being so at peace, with himself, with his life. It was as if he'd been reborn. He'd lived his life. Made mistakes, so many of them, and then finally the reprieve only death can bring came calling. He thought at the end, he'd done all he could do. He'd given Potter his memories, and that was that. It was time for him to move onto whatever awaited him in the afterlife. The Fates, however, appeared to have other plans. He could still hear her sweet voice calling for him at the platform. He'd been given a choice, he could go to it or he could stay, and nothing in him wanted to stay.

Then he awoke gasping for air. His lungs burned, his skin tingled as sensation returned to his limbs. He fought through the pain of the pins and needles. He knew one thing and one thing alone, his magical core was empty and if he wanted to live beyond that moment, he needed to find her. The woman that had called to him. He dragged himself at first toward the door of the Great Hall, rubble laid all around, some in his way, but it didn't matter. The faster he got to her, he knew he would be okay, and she would no longer scream in pain.

Soon, others joined him, dragging their lifeless legs behind them as they waited for their strength to return. They, too, had been with him on the platform; the Weasely Patriarch and his twin sons. Lupin was there as well, and as they grew ever closer to her, to where her magic called to them, they found they could stand and make their way to her.

Severus turned his head to look at her sleeping form. She lied between Arthur and Harry, her breathing even, as she rested her head on Potter's chest. For some reason, he didn't find himself angry over that fact. He was just happy she was at peace for the time being. He closed his eyes, recalling the way his body hummed to life the second he touched her. It was as if he'd been sleeping for the past thirty-eight years, going through the motions of unrequited love, Death Eater, Double Agent, Professor; he never felt much. He never allowed himself to. Feeling was dangerous, but the second he touched her he felt everything at once, before settling on contentment that he was finally home. He knew that they would need her for the rest of her life. Their life forces came from her. In return, they made sure she didn't destroy herself from the inside.

He knew from that second he would forever share her with seven others. She would never fully be his, but he couldn't seem to find the anger he would've felt in his past life. All he felt was gratitude at the fact she gave him a second chance. The warmth he felt inside his chest for her was an emotion he'd only felt when he was a child and his mother would sing him to sleep. Was this what love felt like? Did he feel love for the woman?

Severus wasn't sure, but for the first time, in a long time, he smiled. Whatever she wanted from him he would give it to her and he had no doubt the others felt the same way. He sighed. Once they all awoke, he knew things wouldn't be easy. No doubt some people at Hogwarts realised what the witch had done. There would be a media frenzy and no doubt backlash from the world. Not to mention fallout with private matters as well. His gaze went beyond her to Arthur; his wife was still alive, but if the man felt the same way he did for the woman, he knew that the Patriarch wouldn't be able to return to his wife's side. Even as they lied there, Severus longed to reach out and touch her, simply to just hold her hand, eventually they'd be able to do more, but if he felt like that, the others had to as well. There would forever be a symbiotic give and take with her and them.

Arthur's eyes opened and he met Severus' gaze before it fell to the sleeping girl next to him. His eyes held sadness and desire. Yes, they were in the same boat. They would forever be hers, no matter what that meant for their lives.

**~Hermione~**

Hermione stirred from her sleep. Reality hit her all at once. She laid in a temple, naked men slept around her, most having moved to get closer to her in the night. Light aches moved through her, mostly resting in her core.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Arthur. 'It wasn't a dream.'

'No, child. It wasn't.'

She jumped at the sound of the other woman in her head.

'So, we'll forever be bound together? You'll forever be in my mind, with the ability to take me over whenever you see fit?'

'No, child. Not forever, when you die, I will return to Tartarus, and you will move onto the next life. I will not join you there. And I cannot take you over unless you're willing. Rest assured, I'm more your servant than you are mine. Though, I do get some enjoyment over getting to experience the physical plane again. So I guess we both get some enjoyment out of this.'

Hermione suppressed a snort, not wanting to wake her sleeping lovers. 'I've bound eight men to me, they never got a choice in the matter. A married man was forced to cheat on his wife, and I don't even want to think about what will come of that.'

'That is where you're wrong, they did have a choice, they could've moved onto the next life. They chose to aid your call. That man chose to come back for you. He didn't have to. Without him, you wouldn't have had enough anchors to hold all my magic, child. Without him, you would be dead. You owe him a life debt as much as he owes you one.'

She sat up. 'I doubt Molly will see it that way.' She looked down at her body, dried cum speckled her chest, legs and arms. Her inner thighs were sticky. For more reasons than just the physical aspect, she felt disgusting. Sure, she had her life, and she gave them back theirs, but was it worth it? Would they still be grateful to her decades down the line when they realised they missed out on chances to love other people?

Careful to not disturb Harry or Arthur, she stood and padded her way over to the edge of the platform. She stared down into the unnatural cerulean blue of the magical water below her. Without a second thought, she leapt from the edge and dove headfirst into the warm depths. The water surrounded her, she stilled at the bottom. Allowing the silence and stillness to wrap around her. She just needed a moment to not think, and she didn't want to obtain that mindlessness through sex. She opened her eyes under the water and let out a scream. All her frustrations went out with it. She couldn't undo what had been done, not without taking their lives away. She dreaded the moment she would have to stand in front of Molly. She would take whatever abuse the woman would want to throw at her. Kicking off the bottom, she broke through the surface and ran her fingers through her hair. She let the water cleanse her.

'I agree, child. Let go of this anger now. It won't do to keep it. Those men will be happy with you, even if you don't think so. You'll see it eventually.'

Hermione ignored her, focusing on rinsing off her body. If nothing else the waters helped centre her. Perhaps they could return to this place every once in a while to have more orgies. Despite her guilt over Arthur, she didn't regret sleeping with most of them. Remus worried her, simply because he just lost Tonks. The woman didn't come back with him. Would a woman have been an option?"

'Had she been capable, yes, but her soul was not with them in the Between.'

'Where was she?'

'I assume Elysium, she moved quickly, not waiting for Remus to go to the next step. Some souls do that, others like your anchors linger.'

'What of James and Sirius? Their bodies weren't around, how did they come back?'

'If I have the soul, I can bring the body back to life. It was not hard. They were greeting Harry, Remus, and Severus in the between. It was meant to be, or the boy and his mentors would've been there to figure out the train on their own.'

Two splashes hit the water in front of her. She looked up to find the twins surfacing. George's ear returned since they'd bonded. Her eyes widened.

'Yes, the healing properties in the water helped with that, since the ear was taken off with a curse. The water returned it.'

'This place could truly heal people with the water here.'

'No, child. Only while you and I reside here do the waters have any kind of healing effect. Once we leave the water will be the same water you would find in any river.'

'That's a shame. But it makes sense. If magical waters like these were around for everyone, I imagine it would bring the worst out in people.'

Fred looked at his twin and his eyes widened. "You're no longer holey, George!"

George's hand went to his left ear and he mimicked his twin's surprise. "By Merlin! I'm healed. Now we can once again trick people."

They looked to her and the expressions in their eyes shifted as they took in her naked form. They swam toward her.

She smiled at them. "I've always been able to tell you apart. Anyone could if they paid enough attention. And, since your ear was cursed off, George, the waters healed it. While we're here these waters have healed every one of any curses that reside in or caused issues such as your ear."

George blinked at her. "Bloody hell, that's incredible, Granger. Not only did you bring us back to life, so we could still reign as the kings of practical jokes, but you also made it so I'm no longer holey." He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "What other secret talents do you have?"

A heat flooded her cheeks at the lust in his voice. She knew they no longer had the magic driving them to sleep with her so this was all him. The second he touched her she felt better and she hadn't even noticed the twinges of pain that set in since she awoke. Would she always need one or more them close by to siphon off the magic from her so she wouldn't blow like a bomb?

'Yes, which is why you need to make some kind of contact with them every day. Each of them take equal amounts from you. When they're running low, they'll feel the need to touch you, and when you have a build-up you need one or more of them to take it from you.'

It sounded a bit dire, but honestly, she could still have a career, she would just need to make sure to spend time with them in the morning, meet one or more of them for lunch, and then she would have the evening with them, once they figured out a plan for their living situation. It wasn't the end of the world. It would just take some getting used to.

George frowned at her. "You doing okay, Granger?"

Fred neared her as well, effectively sandwiching her between them. He pressed his chest to her back, instantly making her feel like a thousand galleons. His arms snaked around her waist. "Yeah, you look sad." He kissed her shoulder. "Is there anything we can do to help you smile?"

She leaned back into him, as she held George's hand. Her thumb rubbed slow circles into his skin. Her core warmed at his words, but she wasn't sure she was ready for more sex just yet. He hadn't had time to process the night before.

Her voice came out so soft they had to lean in to hear her. "Just be here with me? Is that okay?"

George's brown eyes softened and he came closer. He kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek. "Of course, Hermione. We can float here with you for as long as you need."

She swallowed hard and nodded. Her mind swarmed, trying to compartmentalise everything that had happened and what that meant for their lives. They were irreversibly tied to one another. The hot tears came before she could try to fight them back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Fred placed his chin on her shoulder. "Whatever could you be sorry for? You gave us back our lives. We weren't ready to die yet, we still have so much we want to do."

"No women are going to want to date or marry you when you're bound to me. From how it's been explained to me, we'll want to do more than just hug and innocently touch. I don't know of a lot of women who like sharing. I've taken away your choice."

The twins looked at each other, a silent conversation going between them.

Fred nuzzled the crook of her neck, placing butterfly kisses against it. "I can honestly say neither of us want another witch. We haven't dated since Hogwarts."

She frowned. "But Ron told me you two were players, having different birds every week."

They laughed. George reached under the water to hold her hips under his twin's arms. "That's what we told him, just to get him riled up and jealous. But we swear on our magic, we haven't dated since Hogwarts."

'They're speaking the truth, they can't lie to you. Not when you would be able to feel the negative energy through the bond.'

Even with their confession, the tears didn't stop. "I'm a homewrecker! You both should hate me!" Her hands came up to cover her face, unable to look at them. Not only had she had their father's cock in her mouth, she'd enjoyed it, and he was happily married still to their mum.

They each took one of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. George kissed the tip of her nose, surprising her and forcing her to open her eyes to meet his gaze. He shook his head. "Hermione, you are not a homewrecker. You saved all our lives. The place we were in before we came back gets fuzzier by the hour, but I do remember one thing. We were all given the choice on whether we wanted to come back to help you or not. We knew that we would be bound to you. It all came to us right before we stepped into the fog. Dad knew what he was doing, and mum, mum will understand."

Hermione snorted. "I doubt she'll be okay with her husband sleeping with one of her son's friends. And, how it's been explained to me by... by the goddess, he's not going to want her the same way as before. The dynamic will have shifted, I'm not sure that's something someone can look beyond and be okay with." It felt strange to admit to any of them that she could hear the goddess inside her head. As if she should be admitted to St. Mungos.

The twins looked to each other again and Fred kissed her shoulder. "We know. We're just trying to look on the brighter side of things. We don't think mum will hate you. It'll be different. But you didn't do this on purpose. You went into the act thinking you were going to die. You didn't expect to bring anyone back to life. She can't fault you for that."

She sighed as more tears tracked down her cheeks.

'Best to just move on, child. Nothing you can do about it now. Deal with the woman however you see fit, and go from there. He can't live without you, and without him, our magic will eat away at you from the inside. Sure, there are seven other anchors, but that's not enough. They can't hold the amount needed. You need eight anchors for this to work.'

She huffs at the goddess. 'Why didn't any of the texts I read mention that this could be a possible thing? I can't be the first to be powerful enough to house you. What about Morgan le Fay? It's said she became powerful overnight, and had a harem, but no reason was given to how or why.'

'Morgan went through this with me, she had her anchors as well, but it's not in any of the scripts because she didn't want people using it as a means to bring people back to life, or to abuse my power. The community villainised her over the matter. Before she died she made sure all texts that referenced her being possessed were removed.'

'You couldn't leave just one, so I knew of what possibly could happen?'

George nuzzled the other side of her neck, bringing her back to reality. "Are you talking with her? You've gone quiet."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sorry. Yes. She was letting me know of how Morgan Le Fay actually got her powers; they removed her having invoked the goddess from any texts from that time. I suppose I should be thankful none of you are my half brother. I'm sure that made things even more difficult."

'Not as much as you would think, child. Times were different then. Though, for your sake, I'm thankful for that fact as well.'

The twins laugh, their voices echoing in the temple. Splashes came from all around as the others jumped into the water with them. She peered around, they were all naked, of course, but it felt as if she just realised that fact. She suppressed the urge to feel embarrassment. After the night before, it didn't make sense for her to be self-conscious, they'd already seen her do lewd things, it couldn't get much worse than that.

She found her voice as they resurfaced and looked at her, they all held something in their eyes she didn't fully understand, she wanted to say it was love, but she doubted that. "Good morning. I hope you are all well?"

James grinned. "For being dead seventeen years, I feel incredible!"

Sirius slung his arm around James' shoulder. "Same, mate, same. I feel like I could conquer the world and not even feel out of breath after it. And it's all thanks to kitten." His silver eyes met hers, as George moved to her right and Fred still held onto her from behind.

Her gaze moved off to the side of the pool. "This wasn't planned, Sirius. I was supposed to be in the afterlife with you lot by this point. I didn't even know something like this was an option. Because someone removed any mention of it from the texts of Morgana and her..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word harem. It felt odd, almost like she was a queen and they were her concubines, and she never wanted them to feel like that. As if they were only around to aid her. No matter how true it might be.

The goddess spoke through her, so they could hear her as well. "That was not my doing, child, don't blame me for her acts. She was the one that chose to change the texts before she died. I simply aided her, as I aid you. And I'll aid you when you choose to do the same thing, as all those successful before you have done. Circe, Grimhild, and others too old to have scripts written about them now. When I went by a different name."

Hermione frowned. Circe wasn't shone in a good light having turned Homer's crew into swine and poisoned a nymph's water for taking the attention of a suitor away. Grimhild was seen as evil, often being called an evil queen. Morgan le Fay had been as well. A rival to that of Merlin. No one spoke fondly of those witches in the History of Magic class, nor in the tomes she'd read as a first-year getting every drop of information she could on the history of magic. "Is there anyone who you've possessed that isn't depicted as evil or morally questionable?"

"You're the first since Morgan la Fay to be able to not be ripped apart at the invoking. I find the negative tales tend to outlive the positive ones, and are often embellished for those that wanted a more interesting story. Circe kept to herself with her anchors on an island. Homer tried to court her, she didn't want him. He brought back tales of how she kept him a slave. They were all false, she bore no sons with him. Grimhild did not use a love potion on anyone for her children to marry. She also kept to herself. Finding it better to be away from society, so they made up tales of who she was. Same with Morgan. Merlin and she hated each other, for he claimed she stole Arthur from him, which had not been her plan. She invoked me in order to save Arthur's life. Like you, she did not realise what that would mean for him or the knights of the round table that died together in battle that day. All of them were misunderstandings or lies. But there's not much that can be done when people rather believe the worst over the truth. Perhaps it will be different for you, there is less room to embellish tales across the land now."

They all snorted at that. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's worse today than back then, I assure you. Especially if Rita Skeeter has any say in it. She'll be raking me across the coals by the time the Daily Prophets hit people's tables. She'll want to get back at me for keeping her in that jar."

Sirius laughed. "You kept her in a jar? How did I not hear about this?"

Hermione shrugged. "The bitch was writing horrid lies about Harry, I had to do something. I thought keeping her in an unbreakable jar for a few weeks would teach her to not spread lies. It didn't work. Once a dung beetle always a dung beetle. I let her go after we got back to London for the summer holidays."

They all stared at her with wide eyes. Arthur swam a bit closer to her. "How were you not found out? She didn't report you?"

A small smile pulled at her lips. "Rita is unregistered, if she outs me for what I did to her, she outs herself as being an unregistered animagus, which means Azkaban. It's how I got her to give up writing articles for a year. We'll see if she remembers to keep her quill to those that have nothing to do with us."

The twins, Sirius, and James laugh.

Fred let her go. Leaving her free to move around. "That's bloody brilliant, Hermione, and almost Slytherin of you."

She shrugged. "I'd do it again."

Harry waded over to her and reached out for her hand. She took his and he pulled her close. "I still think it's amazing that you did that. That woman is horrible. It's a shame she didn't learn to become a better person and not spread gossip after that. If I had been her, I would've only written articles about facts from then on." He leaned in and kissed her softly for a long moment, keeping it chaste but no less filled with a scorching heat that made warmth pool in her core. As they broke apart, she caught the tail end of yellow magic passing from her to him. Had the magic looked like that the night before? She could've sworn it was white, whispy. She hadn't fully noticed it while in the heat of the moment, but as she thought back, she remembered seeing the magic pass between them.

'Now that you're bonded they will each pull magic from you for their cores, lacing a bit of their old magic with it. They're magic isn't fully gone, but it's our magic that helps them to live. His magic is yellow. Every magical being alive has a colour to go with their magic, most just don't get a chance to see it.'

She blinked at him. "A woman like her will never learn. As long as she doesn't spread lies about us, I don't care what she does."

Her heart raced as panic set in, she frowned. It wasn't her panic, but one of them. It tugged at her. Arthur? No, though he still appeared sad, he wasn't the one she was feeling. She looked around the group reaching out with her magic. She plucked the thread that sent her pause and it ran straight to Remus. If she focused on it, she could see what caused him to worry. Teddy. If she were him, wanting to see her child after the end of a war would be the first thing on her mind. Her heart broke for the kid. He'd almost lost both his parents, but at least he wouldn't be an orphan. She would make sure of that. He would be with them from that day forth. She wouldn't force Remus to be away from his son just because he was one of her anchors.

Letting go of Harry's hand she went to him. He stared at her, a curiosity in his blue eyes. She took his hand and the panic in him stilled some. She smiled at him. "Don't worry. We can go get Teddy right now. I'm sure he's anxious to see you as well. We just need to get dressed and figure out where we're going from there. I'm not entirely sure if Grimmauld is the best place right now, since order members know of it. Though, I suppose I should face that music sooner rather than later. If we need to move, we'll figure something out."

He lets out a sigh. "Thank you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm dying to see him."

James swam over to them and took her hand. "Who's Teddy? We could use Godric's Hollow as well. It would be big enough to house us and I doubt many know where it is."

Hermione looked to Harry. Of course, James wouldn't know of the destruction that befell his family's home.

'With our power, fixing a structure or making it bigger would not be a problem. We rebuilt this temple, did we not?'

Hecate had a point. Hermione nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea, James. That town is relatively quiet with only the elderly there. Does anyone oppose that suggestion?"

She looked around the group, her eyes lingered on Severus, knowing how he felt about James, but he shook his head. 

She cleared her throat. "I feel as if Grimmauld may have too much traffic to stay there, though I should probably at least deal with what the Order will have to say about this and..." she trailed off. "Other things." She glanced at Arthur. She didn't want to have to face Molly or any of his other children for that matter. Ginny pined for Harry for so long, and he'd promised to get back with her when the war ended and he was no longer a risk to her well being.

Arthur came over to her and placed his hand on her back. "It will be okay. I'm not worried about Molly. I don't know what will happen, but we can figure it out. Don't worry, sweetheart."

She swallowed hard, keeping the tears back. Despite his comforting tone, and what the twins said before she still didn't feel good about the situation. But they were right, they would figure out something. She'd be more than willing to have the woman live with them if she was willing to do that. And she wouldn't stop Arthur from having relations with her as well. She had no claim to him. At some point, she had to let them all know she was fine with them pursuing people if they found people they wanted to be with who could accept how things were. There was no way around the bond and the give and take they had to do for them all to live. She was realising that by the minute. Every time any of them touched her it felt amazing for her. Sex had been incredible, she knew she would want more of it once things were settled.

Sirius came to touch one of her shoulders. They were all surrounding her, touching any part of her they could. "I'm going to echo James's question. Who is Teddy? Did you get a pet, Remus?"

Remus snorted at the fact they were asking if his son was a pet. "Teddy is my year and half old son."

Both his mate's jaws fell open. "What?" They said in unison. Sirius ran a hand over his wet hair. "Who's the mum?"

Remus cleared his throat, his grip on her hand tightened. "Tonks. We got married last year. It took her forever to talk me into marrying and having a child for her. I'm not sure if she made it. She wasn't at the platform with us, but she was on a stretcher next to me when I came to in the great hall."

Hermione's eyes lit up as the goddess spoke through her. "She is in the afterlife. She moved fast, bypassing the between. Some souls do that. It was beneficial that you all lingered there or we would not be standing here."

A small smile pulled at Remus' lips. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would do. Charge in and ask questions later. She probably is having the time of her life."

James clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I never met the girl, Mooney, but I'm sure Lilly has found and met her. Showing her around. Lily loves it there. Can't say so much I agree, after a couple months it got tedious, but Lily was never bored. Perhaps that's why she didn't hear your call?" His brown-eyed gaze found hers.

She nodded. "Yes. If she were willing to leave, she would've heard it as well and been a ninth anchor. But she was happy where she was." The glow left her eyes. "I'm sorry to have split you two up."

He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Don't be. We can discuss that matter on another day. Right now, I want to meet Mooney's kid."

Chapter Four

**~Remus~**

The world came to a standstill as Hermione and the goddess transported them outside Andromeda's home, everyone dressed in the clothes from the final battle. Remus still couldn't get over the fact that she had felt his panic set in over his son. He hadn't seen him in weeks, and there had been the briefest of seconds that his son had been an orphan. As he waded in the pool with her and the others, the thought of his son struck him and he needed to see Teddy, and there was a chance she might not let him do that. The child was from another woman. Would the goddess understand? He knew Hermione was still there, but he didn't know how much pull Hecate had over her thoughts.

It was in that second she came to him, and her touch instantly soothed his racing mind. She let him know they would get his son before anything else, and he knew in that moment, he would follow her to the ends of the Earth until her dying day. He'd always cared for Tonks, she was the first woman to make him not feel like a monster; she'd given him his son. And even though he wasn't happy she was gone, he was glad she wouldn't have to experience the heartache Molly would have to go through with Arthur.

He knew what the man was feeling. What they all felt as if they were truly awake. They were flowers and she was their sun, feeding them, opening their petals and keeping them bright. They took their energy from her and in turn kept her shining bright. Arthur may always care for Molly, but it would no longer be in the way he once saw her. If Tonks were alive and tried to kiss him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to, the thought alone turned his stomach.

They stood in the backyard. His gaze went to hers as his hand still lingered in her hold. She had told him to think of the location, and then they were there. All of them. She'd apparated all of them so easily. The immense power her little body held still blew his mind, but he would be forever thankful to her over the fact she was powerful enough to hold a goddess in her magical core. "Do you want to come in? You're all welcome."

Hermione nodded but dropped his hand. "Yes, but out of respect for Tonks' memory and her mother, I think it best we don't hold hands. I don't want Andromeda to hate me as well."

He smiled softly at her. He felt bad he couldn't bring her comfort, knowing the guilt she felt would have to go away on its own. All they could do is love and support her.

Before they could even make it to the back door it opened and Andromeda stepped out. Her hand went to her mouth. "By Merlin! Remus? I heard..." Her brown eyes scanned the rest of them and stopped on Sirius. "Sirius! How?"

Sirius grinned at her. "Dromeda! My favourite cousin! It's been a long time. We're back from the dead, and feeling better than ever."

She blinked, and stumbled a bit on her feet, as if to keep herself from fainting.

Remus stepped closer to her. "It's a sort of long story, but it's true. I'm sorry, but, Dora didn't make it." He cleared his throat as tears sprang to his eyes. Even though he now found his heart belonging to someone else. He did care about the woman, and he wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her mother that she'd lost her daughter as well.

Tears filled her eyes. "I know. Minerva came by to tell me. She also told me of..." her eyes went to Hermione. "What happened. But it was all speculation. You disappeared. It's been almost a full day since the battle."

His eyes widened. He knew they'd slept a while, but he assumed the sunrise that morning had been only a couple hours after they passed out. Apparently it had been much longer. "A day, really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He licked his lips. "I would like to get my son. We'll be moving to a secret location until we know how the world is going to react to this. I'll send word when it's safe so you can come and visit."

Hermione stepped forward. "We'll have a room for you so you can stay longer if you wish."

He looked over at her and smiled. She was such a kind soul. "

Andromeda took out her wand. "First, I must make sure it's truly you. Where is Dora's birthmark that is shaped like a star?"

His cheeks heated up. It was certainly a question only someone who raised her or knew her intimately would know. He cleared his throat. "Her inner right thigh."

Andromeda nodded and lowered her wand. "Come in. He's in his travel cot in the den."

Remus's heart leapt for joy as he moved past her into the house, making his way through the rooms until he found his son in the tan cot playing with blocks. The little babe stood up, bracing himself on the side and laughed as he saw his father. His hair turned a brilliant shade of yellow. "Dada!" He reached out for him.

Remus wasted no time sweeping him up in his arms and holding him close. "Teddy! I've missed you so much!" He cried, relieved sobs racked his shoulders.

Teddy cried confused by his father's reaction. Remus forced himself to calm down. "Hush, son. I'm sorry daddy scared you. It's okay. He blinked and pulled back from him so Teddy could see his face. He smiled. "See, no more tears. Daddy is just so happy to see you. I missed you very much."

Teddy's tears stopped as he leaned forward and pressed his head to his father's chest and spread his arms out, returning the hug. "Miss you, Dada."

His heart swelled. A small sob came from behind him. He turned to find the others. Andromeda stepped forward, dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes. "I'm just so glad he has you. I feared more than anything he would wind up another orphan because of the war."

Remus held Teddy a bit tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, ever again. As far as I know, I will live for a long time to come. He'll never be an orphan. Thank you for taking care of him as long as you did. As Hermione has said, you're welcome to come stay with us whenever you like. I want you in his life as much as possible. I know it's going to be hard for him to understand why I'm here, but Dora is not."

The tears fell more from the older woman's eyes. "Yes. It will, but I hope that you'll keep pictures of her around, so he does not forget her."

Hermione stepped closer to the woman and placed her hand on her arm. "Of course, Mrs. Tonks. Teddy will know who his mum is."

Andromeda leaned down and pulled Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, but she returned the woman's embrace. "I know why Dora didn't come back with him. She was always too quick. Jumping from one thing to the next without taking the time to smell the flowers. Perhaps she'll learn patience in the afterlife before she's reborn. Thank you for making it so my grandson isn't an orphan. I'll forever be in your debt."

Hermione pulled back from her. "No, please. No. Don't feel like that. You owe me no such thing. I would do it a thousand times over for Teddy's sake. If I could, I would bring his mother back as well."

The woman gave her a watery smile and cupped her face with her hands. "He'll be just fine, I'm sure." Her gaze looked to the men beyond the woman as well. "He has many now who will look out for him." She leaned down close to Hermione's ear. "I'm sure he'll have playmates soon as well."

Hermione's eyes widened at that and her cheeks flushed. Children had always been a far off thing for her. Certainly not something she was thinking about at eighteen. Panic surged in her as she recalled the night before with Harry. He had come inside her, and she, like a dunce, hadn't used any kind of protective spells. 'Bloody hell!' she thought. She didn't want to freak out in front of the others.

'Calm yourself, child. The magic can be done now silently. And you'll only become pregnant once you truly want it. At least that's how it worked for Circe, and Grimhild. They went without children for many years. It wasn't until they wanted children with every fibre of their being that they started to conceive with their anchors.'

Hermione let out a small sigh and smiled at the woman. "Perhaps."

The woman patted her cheek and turned back to face Remus. She held out her hands. " Let me give him some hugs and kisses. I know I'll see him soon, but I'm going to miss the little firecracker. I'm sure you have to go. Many things to attend to. Minerva let me know if you showed up for Teddy to tell you they're at the Order's Headquarters and she and the others would like to see you. I haven't seen anything in the Daily Prophet about what Miss Granger did, but I'm sure it will be front-page news tomorrow."

Remus handed Teddy over to her and the boy's hair turned purple. She gave him several kisses and hugged him close. "You be good for daddy Lupin and his friends, okay? Keep learning your letters. Gamma loves you and will see you soon, okay?"

Teddy leaned into her. "Love, Gamma."

Remus's heart nearly broke. He didn't want to take his son away from her, since she'd been a constant in his life over the past year, but he knew she would be over a lot once things were settled. She would still be a big part of his life, he would make sure of it.

Andromeda wiped away her tears. And pulled out her wand. "If you give me just a moment I can get his stuff together. I should've already done it, but I wasn't sure what to expect after the news I heard.

Hermione placed her hand on the woman's arm again. "Please, don't trouble yourself. It will take me but a moment."

Remus watched her flick her hand. And instantly things started flying into the room from the other places in the house. His son's clothes, cot, bottles, toys, nappies. Anything he would need. She held her beaded bag open, it all shrunk and went inside. Teddy laughed as he watched it, clapping his hands.

"Bloody brilliant, " James and Harry muttered in unison.

At last, a full bottle flew into her hand. and she tested the liquid against her inner wrist and handed it over to the child. "There you go. So you don't get too hungry while we run around."

Teddy took the bottle from her without a second thought, lifting it to his mouth.

The action of her anticipating his son's needs almost made him hard. It took every ounce of self-control not to reach out and kiss her deeply then and there, but he knew that wasn't the best of ideas. Her brown-eyed gaze met his and she smiled at him. She then peered over her shoulder. "I suppose we should face the other music before we go to our new home."

They all nodded. Andromeda handed Teddy back to Remus, who held him tight. Hermione reached out to touch his arm. Her pinky also grazed Teddy's skin. "Don't worry, I'll make this trip as gentle as possible."

The others came over. All finding places to lay their hands on her. Even though they were simple touches, they pulled more magic from her and into themselves. The weight of an elephant no longer sat in her chest.

Remus nodded to Andromeda. "Thank you, and we'll speak soon."

  
  


Chapter Five

**~Hermione~**

The world came to a stop, as they stood outside of Grimmauld, still hidden within the wards as London life continued to walk on by on the outside. Blissfully unaware of the magical world that sat mere meters from the sidewalk. If a Muggle stumbled onto any of it they would forever have their minds blown.

The group stood outside the old manor. The lawn overgrown, long since given over to the forces of nature. 'Child, you called this place home at one point? The negative energy here is enough to suffocate anyone.'

'It's been The Order's headquarters for several years. It's never been my favourite place, but it does the trick in a pinch. I suppose, if we can ever move here we can brighten it up. But for now, we'll use Godric's Hollow.'

Hermione reached for the door and opened it. Surprised that someone hadn't already sensed them from the inside and done it.

'I'm sure the island Circe, and eventually Morgan used is still open and free, if you wish to completely remove yourself from society. It eventually became a necessary thing.'

'I would like to try and make things work. Perhaps it will be different this time around.'

'For your sake, child, I hope it is. Morgan and Circe had been hopeful as well. Grimhild already had much hate for people beyond her anchors and children. She preferred being away from the world from the start.'

Hermione had so many questions about the other witches Hecate hand possessed, especially the ones she had not heard of at all, but that would have to be another time. She needed to focus on facing the Order, Molly, and her other children. She let out a breath as they all walked through the house.

"Blood traitors! Filthy Mudblood in my house!" The portrait of Walburga screamed as her curtains opened causing Teddy to cry as they neared the stairs to pass them.

Hermione frowned. That would not do. She snapped her fingers and the portrait burst into green flames. The canvas burned away before the frame fell to the ground empty.

Sirius came to wrap his arm around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "By the gods, Kitten. You just made me so hard. I may have to commission her portrait to be made several times over, just so I can watch you destroy that evil woman again and again." He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I always headed her screeching, and she made Teddy cry. No reason to have her around any longer. Those spells she had used are no match for the magic we have now," It felt odd to talk about herself as two people. But it was true.

She frowned as still no one came forward in other places of the house to at least greet them. They head toward the back of the house. Sirius pushed open the kitchen door for her. Several dozen people sat around the long table in the kitchen. From Molly and her other children, to Kingsly Shacklebokt, McGonagall, and most of the Hogwart staff, along with a few Order members Hermione barely knew. Her heart raced a little, but Sirius' touch managed to keep her grounded. If it weren't for them being so close to her, she was sure her magic would go haywire. 

She didn't miss the fact McGonagall frowned at them all.

Kingsly stood. "We figured you would come here. Please have a seat. He motioned to the empty chairs at the end of the table. Hermione started toward one and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

'There's a trap here, child.'

She held out her arms. Stopping the others from taking any of the seats offered. Her gaze went to the ceiling where a runic circle of magic had been burnt into the wood.

She cleared her throat, knowing it best if the goddess didn't speak through her. She could feel Hecate's rage, but for all their sakes it was best if they didn't show the goddess to any of them beyond what the outsiders had already seen when she defeated Voldemort. "We prefer to stand, thank you, though."

Molly stood next and smiled at her, but it was clear it didn't reach her eyes. The woman's brown eyes held nothing but coldness for her. "Please, dear. You must be tired after everything. Sit, and we can talk about what happened."

Arthur stepped forward to Hermione's left, his hand grazed hers ever so slightly, but he didn't openly touch her. They both knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "Please, Molly, don't take part in this. There is no need to use such tactics on her. She means no one any harm."

Kingsley shook his head. "The script Merlin left behind warning of this would beg to differ. They told of Morgan Le Fay being possessed by the goddess Hecate and the chaos she created over the world. He set forth a plan and created spells for if it were ever to happen again what the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards should do. We can not let her walk free from here. There is a cell in Azkaban that has been held for thousands of years, made only for the goddess.

Hermione frowned at him and her gaze turned to Molly. "If you separate me from them. They will die, and my body will become a bomb. All will stay peaceful if you stop what you're doing now. Do you wish for him to die a second time?"

She glared. "He should've stayed dead. That's how it's meant to be. I'm no fool, girl. They taught of invoking when we were in school. Though no one had been successful. There had been theories about what would happen if it were. And Kingsly has briefed us on Merlin's secret writings. Tomes that can not be found in any library you would've been able to access. I know what it takes for you to be bonded to them!" She hissed out her words, disgust lacing every syllable.

Hermione blinked fast. Forcing the tears back. "I swear to you, I did as little as possible with your husband. I did what was required so he could live, and I will not stand in your-"

"Shut up!" Ginny stood, slamming her hands down on the table. "That does not change the fact you're a slag!" The redhead went up to her. "This is for my mother!" Her hand met Hermione's cheek. "This is for Tonks!" A second slap rang through the room. Hermione took both, not fighting the girl for a single second. She felt as if she deserved both of them. Ginny raised her hand again. "And this is for-"

Before her hand could meet Hermione's cheek, Hermione grabbed her wrist. "No, you don't get to slap me over Harry. You two were not together."

Ginny's blue eyes widened. "I bloody knew it! You've always been in love with him, haven't you? All the while you acted like you were pining after Ron, but I could see the truth. I saw the way you looked at him when you thought no one was paying attention. While he'd been looking at me. And you knew you couldn't have him, so you went and did this. That makes you all the worse."

Ron pushed his chair back from the table. "Is that true, Hermione? Were you just using me because you couldn't have him?" He lumbered over to them.

Her gaze went to Ron, her heart hammered against her breast bone. She had forced herself to have feelings for him, yes. Simply so she wouldn't feel for harry. But she hoped with enough time with Ron those feelings would become real. "No, Ron. I did like you."

A frown pulled at his lips and his glare turned onto Harry. "It's just never enough for you is it, Potter? You have to get it all. The fame, the money, Hermione. Everything. I wish the world saw you for what you really are."

Harry said nothing, but refused to back down from his once best mate's stare.

Ginny wrenched her arm from Hermione's grasp and she sneered at her. "He'll never truly love you. None of them will. They're compelled by the magic. They will never fully love you. You'll always be a slag, and a homewrecker."

That one hurt, and try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears with it. Because in the back of her mind, she knew her words to be true. With how the bonding magic worked, they loved her because she provided them life.

"Hey!" George called.

"That is not bloody true!" Fred finished.

They stepped forward, standing closer to Hermione's back. They each placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

Fred cleared his throat. "We were in love with Hermione long before she ever brought us back to life. We've been in love with her since fifth year, but we never did anything about it because we knew Ron loved her and we didn't want to cause even more strife within the family after what happened with Percy."

Ron snorted. "You're bloody liars. You've told me all about the birds you get, a new one every week." His eyes narrowed as he looked to Hermione. I bet you didn't know about that."

George lifted his chin. "You told her, imbecile, or is your brain that small? We did that just to make you jealous and riled up. The fact of the matter is Hermione knows the truth, and that's all we care about."

She leaned back into them, needing their reassurance. Their touch stilling the pain that began to build in her chest.

James stepped forward. "Frankly, I don't know most of you well, but you know nothing of what's actually going on in our heads or how we feel. You just know of what Merlin wrote, and from what I hear, he was a jealous git, and his writings shouldn't be taken as written in stone."

Arthur looked to Molly. "I must agree with the others. None of you know what we do. And you won't be taking Hermione anywhere."

Hermione looked up at him. The conviction in his voice filled her with such warmth. 

Molly tilted her chin up at her husband. "So you're choosing a girl old enough to be your daughter over the woman you shared a home with for thirty-one years? We could get around the bond. You don't need her, you can take my magic."

Hermione felt that Hecate wanted to comment on the ludicrousness of that idea but she forced the goddess back. She and Arthur knew it wouldn't work and that's all that mattered.

Arthur scoffed and for the first time since they got there, a coldness entered his voice. "Come off it, Molly. For the first time in decades, my mind is clear. I've realised what you were doing to me for all those years, slipping me love potions. Our Seventh year at Hogwarts, I refused your request for the Yule Ball and then all of a sudden we were going together. It can't be a coincidence you became pregnant at the end of our Seventh year either. And you continued to slip it into my drinks for years until my mind was convinced I loved you for real. We had children together, so that must mean I loved you. That's how I rationalised it, but that magic went away as I came back to this plane. Tell me I'm wrong, I should have you tried by the Wizengamot!"

Gasps erupted in the room as all eyes went to the woman.

Hermione's eyes widened, and a memory from her third year came to the forefront of her mind of Molly saying she made a love potion in her youth. Her and Ginny had laughed over it, not taking the matriarch seriously. "You admitted that to Ginny and I! I didn't think you were serious! How could you do that to him?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Like you're any better, girl. I would say you're worse. One just wasn't enough, huh?"

Hermione's cheeks burned with both anger and humiliation.

"Enough!" Kingsley barked.

Teddy began to cry again.

Kingsley took out his wand. The wizards around her did the same. Soon, wands all over the room were drawn. The air crackled with tension. Kingsley levelled her with a stare. "Either you submit yourself willingly, Miss Granger. Or I, as acting Minister of Magic, order you to do so.

Hermione let Hecate come out in that moment, knowing she would need her full power. Her eyes glowed. "Merlin was a jealous fool and a simple man. You, child, cannot begin to comprehend the power it would take to make me submit. Sleep." Her voice reverberated throughout the room shaking the pans that hung above the fireplace. Every Order member fell in a heap to the floor, wands clattering against the wood.

She turned and looked at her men. "They clearly are not very intelligent. I have no doubt they will try again. Do you wish to take anything from this place?"

All her men stepped toward her and shook their heads. They reached out for her and she placed a hand on Teddy's arm, he still cried softly, but at her touch his tears stilled and he looked at her with wonder. In one swift motion, they were swept up in the grey smoke headed for Godric's Hollow.

Note: I know, I messed with Teddy's age. I couldn't have him be an infant still! I have cute scenes planned and he needed to be able to talk at least a little! All comments are appreciated. I respond to all the ones that allow me to. Thank you to the anonymous commenters as well!

  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

Note: I may have changed Godric's Hollow a little bit, and given the Potter's more land for horses and things in the future. Maybe a garden or two. So think of a vast countryside with lots of empty fields, and downs a ways is the little town full of elderly wizards. 

Chapter Six 

~Arthur~

Arthur blinked his blue eyes as the world rushed into view. Clear skies and the sun shone bright; a soft breeze drifted over them, it ruffled his hair. He ran his long fingers through it to keep it out of his face as he peered around with the others. They stood in a lush green field, the tall grass came up to his knees; wildflowers of all colours sprung throughout the land. The spring-filled beauty felt stark as a backdrop when his gaze fell upon the large house missing most of its roof, having gone to shambles over the last seventeen years. 

He swallowed hard as he looked at James Potter and his son, as they also stared at the ruins. He'd never been there, but he heard the stories of Godric's Hollow. Mother nature had certainly taken back the land for herself, but he could see the splendour the place once held. It was how he'd wanted the Burrow to be, but instead of making the house sensible, Molly insisted on building upward beyond three floors. He never understood it. But like a moron, he'd gone along with it. The love potions had made him complacent, willing to bend to her every whim. Hermione stepped forward out of their touch, and he instantly felt a loss from not being able to feel her magic. He watched her, as did the others with such wonder in their eyes. 

For the first time since he was young, he felt like he was seeing the world with vibrancy again, and it was all thanks to her. Had she not brought him back, he would've gone into the afterlife thinking his one-true-love was Molly. He owed the girl... no young woman everything. His gut twisted as he fought with himself yet again. More than anything he wanted to pull her to him, hold her close. Kiss her and let her know he would forever stand by her side, but another part reared inside him. The part that had seen her grow up alongside his son. Molly was right on one thing. He was old enough to be her father. He shouldn't pine after her like some schoolboy, wanting to do wicked things to her, have her screaming out his name as he took her to ecstasy-filled heights. It had taken every ounce of his self-control the night before not to join the others in giving her pleasure. 

When she had put her mouth around him in those final moments, gods, he could've died all over again if she wasn't keeping him alive. He hadn't felt pure pleasure like that in so long. The Love potions dulled his senses and sex with Molly had become more mechanical than anything. He knew she probably had a hard time at the thought of being with him, he was the oldest one there. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do. He'd take whatever she wanted to give him. Even if that meant he went the rest of his life without having sex. It was her decision. He'd be happy just to be alive, and the simple touches would be enough. 

She lifted her hands to the sky, the magic gathered around her fingers, glittering in the light. He hadn't seen her use a wand once since they'd come back. Her immense power thrilled him to no end. He'd been around some powerful wizards and witches in his day, but they all were weak compared to her. The woman held a goddess within her magical core. Sure, she needed them to not be torn apart by the magic as it built up inside her, but he'd heard accounts of people doing the same thing she had and having not been successful at all. 

Like the temple, the house flew back together, as if he were watching time move in reverse. Teddy laughed as the trees around the house uprooted themselves to move closer to it and become part of the walls, the white paint spread to cover them, as they shifted and transformed into more rooms, windows added along the way. The place curved into a U-shape, turning from a cottage into a mansion big enough to house eight men, a growing child, and their lover. There was no way they would step on each other's toes. A bit further off in the distance an old barn rebuilt in seconds. It stood like a brilliant white beacon. Would they be keeping animals at some point? That would be nice. He hadn't been around horses or livestock since he was young and his father occasionally took in an orphaned unicorn foal to help keep the species from dying off. He'd wanted to continue the practice, but like with everything in his life, Molly ruled with an iron fist, and she didn't want to have to deal with animals, she just wanted children, so many children. He would always love his children regardless of if their mother drugged him to get them. He would love them until his dying day, despite his youngest two disappointing him moments before, it wasn't their fault their mother couldn't take a rejection and move on. 

Things from all around, flew toward the house, mostly furniture. Where was she pulling it from?

She turned to face them. Her eyes glowed white as she blinked. The telltale sign that the goddess was in control of her more than she was. He assumed it better for Hecate to be in control for times like that. He wouldn't want Hermione hurting herself with the immense control it took to have so many moving parts with her magic. "I need some of your blood to add to the wards. They'll make it so no one will be able to find this place other than living animals, and any spells placed on owls will be removed the second they pass the threshold. No one will be able to use underhanded tactics like scrying with the use of an owl to find us." Two voices spoke from her. 

Coming over to them, they looked at her. "Please give me your left hands, palms up."

They moved to stand in a line. Arthur held his hand out to her as she got to him. Her finger moved fast, drawing over his index finger, and drew out a galleon-sized orb of scarlet blood. Just as fast she sealed up the cut. He didn't even have a speck of pain like he normally did when his blood had to be added to wards. As she drew closer to Remus, who held the young tot, the glow left her eyes and the child made eye contact with her. She smiled at him and booped him on the nose with her finger, it was so fast he barely saw her draw the blood from him with her other hand at his chubby leg as she made a funny face at him. His laughter rang in the air. His hair turned from white to orange and then yellow. Teddy didn't have a clue what was going on, had he seen the blood come from his body, he might've freaked out and she kept that from happening. 

Orange butterflies sprang up from the grass behind her and fluttered around Teddy, who had the time of his life reaching for them as they danced around him. Hermione continued back down the line, the glow returning to her eyes. She finished with Fred being the last one. Their orbs of blood hovered above her palm before she cast them out, sending them flying to the edges of the land.

She hummed and the glow once again left her eyes as she looked at each of them. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as they made eye contact, it felt as if she lingered longer with him, but it was probably wishful thinking. 

Hermione cleared her throat. "The land is secure for a long way. Should you go exploring, you'll always know when you've reached the edge. Due to all of us being easily recognisable now amongst the Wizarding world, should you want to go somewhere beyond here, which is fine, I just ask that you let me glamour you. To keep yourself and our home safe. You can have jobs." Her eyes went to the twins. "Run your businesses, have lovers, whatever you please. I'm not going to hold you here or force you to be with only me. That's not fair to you in the slightest. So please, do whatever you desire. But it might just be a smarter bet for people to believe you're in hiding, even if you aren't. At least until they realise I have no plans to take down the world."

His heart hammered at her words. He could tell that she felt as if she held them back. He wished he could make her see that it was the opposite. And no part of him wanted to go out and find another lover. Even if she never wanted him sexually, the thought of being with someone else made his skin crawl. He rather be celibate for a hundred years, than ever let another woman touch or kiss him. 

Sirius stepped forward, running a hand through his long hair. "That's very considerate of you, kitten, but I can tell you right now. I'm not going to want any other witch."

Well, at least one of them said it.

She arched an eyebrow, clearly she didn't believe him. He blamed his daughter for getting in her head. She made her think that they only wanted her because of the bond. And though, that was part of the equation, he knew it wasn't the full picture. Of course, if it weren't for what happened he would've never looked at her in a sexual light, but since the night before, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to see her as an extension of his family, at least not with the same light. His stomach flipped with guilt, but that was the truth of the matter.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I know, you find that hard to believe coming out of my mouth." He looked over his shoulder at the rest of them. "Tell her, I know I'm not the only one."

Remus stepped forward, Teddy continued to grab at the butterflies that fluttered around them. "Hermione, I loved Dora, but even if she was still..." he trailed off, his eyes going to his son. "Around. I wouldn't feel the same for. I wouldn't be able to sleep with her."

A frown pulled at her lips. Apparently, that didn't help her inner turmoil. "That just makes me sad. I don't want to be the only option in your minds. You should be free to love whoever you want, not feel an obligated pull toward me."

Arthur for one didn't feel like he was losing anything from seeing her as the only woman he wanted, but he didn't think there was any way to make her feel better about the matter. They would just have to show her that it didn't matter to them. That they were happy just to have her in their lives. It was something that would only go away with time. He wanted to say something to soothe her, but apprehension gripped at him. How could an old man like him ever soothe her? She was probably disgusted by him. 

She shook her head, the goddess was talking to her. He could see it as her eyes flashed. She cleared her throat. "Come, let's go inside. You can figure out what rooms you want, and then the goddess says I can fashion wands for those of you who don't have one anymore." 

His wand. He'd pulled it at Grimmauld, but it had felt strange in his grasp. He pulled it from his back pocket and stared at it as if he'd never seen it before. It felt like a stranger. Without a second thought, he snapped it in half, letting its magic return to the earth. He rather have the one she could make him. 

Looking around, he saw several of the others do the same with their wands. They all wanted new wands.

~James~

James licked his lips as he stared at the remodel of his old home. The home he'd been in the day he died. The day Voldemort came after him and his friend had betrayed them. One of his biggest regrets was that he ever trusted Peter. The man had been so soft spoken, so unassuming, as if he could never hurt a fly. How wrong they'd been. 

He sighed. All of that was in the past now. His gaze went to the young witch who'd given him a chance to try again. He didn't know her, but he felt like he owed her the world. He longed to get to know her. Understand who she was. Clearly, she was powerful, intelligent, and caring, if not a bit intimidating. She'd kept a woman in a jar for weeks because she'd written slanderous articles about his son. A smile pulled at his lips at the thought. All right, that was funnier than anything. He would've done worse to the woman if he'd been around to defend his son. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned his gaze onto one of his best mates. Sirius grinned at him. "It's spectacular, isn't it? I dare say it looks better than it did when we were growing up. Well, it's bigger, but I'm glad for the space. I think it will do us some good. So we aren't walking all over each other."

James' gaze followed his friend's to Severus Snape, who walked toward the house with Remus and Teddy. He nodded to something Remus said. It was strange. His entire life he'd felt jealousy toward the man, he'd gotten to know his Lily in ways that he never got to. Sure, in the end, he got the girl. Married her, she had his son, but Severus always had a part of her he never got to see fully. Had someone told him one day he would be sharing a witch, that wasn't Lily, with his rival, he would've cursed their head off. However, all that jealousy, anger, resentment, had washed away the second he stepped into that fog. The man was just another man, and they would have to learn to live together. He had no desire to pick a fight with him. 

In fact, what he heard from Lily, when she shared with him in the afterlife that Snape had been her first lover, they had similar... preferences. He oddly found himself curious to know if they could have some fun together with their witch, that was, if she was willing to play. Hell, he was sure a more than few of her bonded would want to play the way he liked to. And several of the others would want her to play with them. He could see her being a lovely switch, if she turned out to be okay with their preferences. 

Even if she wasn't, he was fine with that. He could push away that part of him, and just make love to her slowly, to give her orgasms would be enough for him. He owed her too much for them not to. A hand joined his other shoulder, and his gaze went to his son, who was now a man. They were technically only a few years apart in age now, as he still looked twenty-one, it would be odd for him and Harry to forge a relationship. He wasn't sure if he should act like a father or friend to the boy. Sirius and Remus had more pull in the father department, which made him happy and sad. At least his son had them in his life when he couldn't be there. 

Harry smiled at him, his green eyes shining. "Let's go inside and see what she's built." He motioned with his head in the direction of the two-storey house. 

James nodded. They walked to the group and made their way inside. Hermione stood in the living room with the twins and Arthur as they commented on how the place looked and she told them that if they find furniture they want while out and about that they can decorate however they want. She wanted the house to have parts of all of them. 

Harry headed for the stairs first with a curious look in his eyes. James followed his son. He supposed there was a lifetime ahead of them that he would get to see every inch of the house. Parts of it still looked how he remembered, but he appreciated it having a different feel. The dark magic that lingered in the area when they arrived was gone entirely, and he had the witch to thank for that. If they had to go around removing the dark magic, it would've taken them forever by wand casting alone. 

Sirius didn't come with him as he went past the stairs to what he assumed was the kitchen. 

Harry sighed as they reached the landing. It was just the two of them up there. It wasn't a sigh of being content, but one that sounded stressed. He couldn't imagine what the boy had to be worried about. Voldemort was gone for good, they were alive, and the Ministry wouldn't be able to land their paws on them here. 

James gulped. "What's wrong, Harry?" He pushed his black frame glasses up his nose as he peered around, three halls of doors stood before them that weren't there in the past. Did they all lead to bedrooms or was there a library and other things added to the place? 

Harry shook his head. "I'm just pissed at myself for not speaking up when Ginny was saying those horrible lies."

James ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't tear yourself up over it. It was probably best you didn't say anything. Didn't you date her? Sirius mentioned that he'd seen you making puppy dog eyes at the girl the year he passed and he was certain you would wide up with her. That she reminded him a lot of Lily. 

Harry wrinkled his nose and James wondered if that had been the first time the boy had seen the connection that he'd unconsciously went after a girl that looked like his mother. He may not have remembered the woman, but it was clear there'd been a complex there, at least for a little while. 

James led the boy over to a door and he opened it to find a furnished bedroom. Not one of the original rooms, but it was nice. With a full bed made with light purple covers and pillows. He'd seen some of the furniture go into the house, but were these things conjured and made by her? He hadn't seen any beds go in, just chairs and tables. Mostly made of wood. The witch was incredible. "And the other redhead, the guy, he was a prick. Those things he said don't let them get to you."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Ron has always been like that. I think I unconsciously went after Ginny so I wouldn't go after Hermione and mess things up for him. If he messed things up with her, at least it wouldn't be my fault and he wouldn't be able to blame me for that as well. He was always getting pissed at me. As if I'd asked for things that had happened. I just want a normal life, where people don't see me as anything more than a typical wizard." He opened another door, this one with green covers. The rooms looked fairly identical, but he was certain she'd done that so they could personalise them to their tastes. 

"Well, I think you have that chance now. I know for one I don't mind going out with a glamour on, and if no one knows who you are, you will be just another face in the crowd. "

A smile pulled at his lips. "That is true. I'll just be another face in the crowd. I haven't had that in seven years."

The third door he opened, the bed had red covers and James smiled. "I think this one will be my room. He walked into it and sat on the bed. Once he had a wand he'd transfigure some iron headboard and rest for the bed, even if she didn't want to try his preferences, they would bring him comfort. 

He motioned for the young man to sit with him. "I wouldn't worry about anything now, Harry. You can't relive that moment and do it differently. Best to just let it go. If another chance comes up, nail that girl to her place. She was a cunt. I'm just glad H-Hermione," he hadn't said her name until that moment. "Didn't let her slap her over you. I didn't like that she let her slap her over Molly or Remus's wife, but I think she needed it to feel better about the situation. I hope now, she can move on with us and not worry about what was. I've never been one to dwell on the past much. It's not like we have access to time turners. "

Harry nodded. "You're right, thank you..." he trailed off, an unsure look in his eyes. 

James cleared his throat. "Why don't we start with you calling me James. I think this is weird for the both of us. I didn't get to be around long enough to be dad in your mind, and though I see you as my son, I feel awkward being so close in age now."

Harry ran a hand over his crazy mop of hair. "Thank you, James."

"Of course, anytime you need to talk I'm here."

A light voice cleared its throat and the two men looked up to find Hermione in the doorway. James's breath stalled in his chest. Her beauty stole his breath. 

"Is everything to your liking? I can change anything you don't like, and please feel free to furnish the house however you want. I want everyone to feel comfortable and at home here.”

James held his hand out to her. "It is quite to my liking. You've done more than what's needed to make us feel at home, I have no doubt the others would agree with me."

She walked into the room and over to him, she cast a curious glance at Harry as she took his offered hand, he also looked at his son, the boy grinned, unperturbed by the fact he shared the woman he liked with his father. James assumed Harry felt the same way he did. He was just happy to be alive. The fact that they all shared her did not bother him in the slightest. James knew if he hadn't come back from the beyond, to reach this point. the fact he shared a woman with so many others would have driven him to insanity with jealousy. Whether it was her magic that they all now housed, or something else, he couldn't be certain.

The warmth of her magic travelled through his arm at her touch, filling his magical core just enough that he felt like he could think in her presence again. He pulled her down to the bed, having her sit between them. "I know you built the house back to this state, but do you like it? You can change it however you wish even more. It doesn't have to stay looking even remotely similar to what it was before." He leaned in closer to her, his hand still closed around hers. 

Fates above, she smelled divine, he bet her quim tasted just as sweet. Only Sirius and Snape were afforded the opportunity to taste her before they were all brought to climax and then slept for a good day. 

Hermione inhaled as his lips were mere centimetres from her ear. He could tell the girl was new to exploring her sexuality. It didn't take a genius to realise his son had taken her virginity the night before. He had to execute all the self-control he had inside him. No part of him wanted to scare her off. He needed to be slow. Sure, she wouldn't be gone from his life forever, but if he pushed too hard too fast, he might be left to a life where she would only touch him long enough so his magical core wouldn't be empty of her magic. 

Ever so slightly her face turned toward his in invitation as she licked her lips. He didn't wait any longer, his hand came up to hold her chin gently as he captured her lips. Their eyes closed and her lips moved against him, unsure and seeking. He increased the pressure, taking the lead with the kiss and she easily fell in line. Allowing him to control it. His cock stirred as he felt her want course into him through their bond. His tongue parted her lips, roving into her mouth and stroking her own, mimicking the slow thrusts he wanted to use with his cock, as he fucked her to multiple screaming orgasms.

With how fast she gave in to his control, he knew she would be a good little submissive. His cock pressed against the confines of his trousers as he thought up all the wicked things they could do, and with more than one dom in the house, some truly fun parties could be had. 

She broke the kiss, his eyes opened, catching the tail end of the magic between them sinking into his skin, a brilliant red. The colour didn't surprise him at all. Turning her head she kissed Harry who eagerly accepted the kiss, his hand coming up to cup her cheek lovingly. For the first time since he awoke he felt a twinge of jealousy. Not over the fact his son was kissing her, but over the fact it was clear they had a relationship and trust in each other that spanned years. He longed to have that with her as well. It was important for her to have a deep trust with him and him her, but just because she fed their souls and they kept her whole, did not mean that the trust he longed for was there. 

The yellow magic swirled between the two of them. He let them have their moment for a little while, but soon, he couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed along her exposed neck, following it down to her racing pulse. Scraping his teeth along the point, he sucked and she moaned. He watched in delight as magic rose from her skin, turning red as it entered him and he groaned in return. Gods above, he thought he knew what pleasure was before he'd been brought back to life, but he now realised he hadn't the slightest idea until he met this witch. 

Her hand snaked up his chest as she continued to kiss Harry, she fisted his shirt, ready to turn and kiss him again. He wasn't sure where this was heading, but he wasn't going to say no if he got to taste her, or even better fuck her. 

A child's cry came up the stairs and all at once the lustful spell that overtook them broke as she stood suddenly and righted herself. "Teddy."

He pushed his glasses onto his head and ran a hand over his face. It was going to take some getting used to having a baby in the house. Perhaps when the tot went down for a nap they could all have some fun. The night before was exhilarating, and though he wanted some time alone with her, he would never say no to another night like the one before. Watching the others get her off made him realise he had more hidden kinks than he thought. 

It took every ounce of his will-power to calm his erection as Remus came to stand in the doorway, the crying child in his arms. Teddy's hair had turned a bright magenta. He'd cried himself to a red splotchy face with tears coursing down his chubby cheeks. Remus's eyes went between the three of them, an amber flashing in them for a moment before they landed on Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry, Hermione, but I was wondering if you could show me which room is ours? I think he's tuckered out and needs his afternoon nap." Remus winced as his son's shrills grew ever louder and he bounced him in his arms trying to soothe him. 

Hermione shook her head. "It's no trouble, Remus. I made a room with an adjoining nursery. When he's old enough he can have one of the spare rooms as well. I'll show you to it, and once he's down, we can make your wands."

She glanced at all of them and James nodded. Even though he'd wanted to go further, he supposed it was best Remus poured a bucket of ice water on them. Excitement filled him at the prospect of having a wand she made, he bet it would be more attuned to him than any wand he could've gotten from Ollivander.

Chapter Seven

~Hermione~

With Teddy down, and a spell placed over his crib to alert them if he awoke, Hermione and her anchors made their way back out into the field. 

'Are you sure this is a good idea? There are wandmakers in France, with a glamour, we'll be fine.' She said in her mind to the goddess. Her mind was still unable to grasp the fact that she now had the power to make wands as if they weren't something that took decades to master under an apprenticeship. 

'Do you doubt my power, child? Wands are simple, and they will need them if they want to be able to focus their magic again. We should make them. they will be tailored better to them than any wand they could buy from a maker. Have confidence, child.'

Hermione knew she should. The fact she could do something like wand making, as if was as simple as breathing, it boggled her mind. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to comprehend the power she held. 

She stopped in the field and turned to face them, brushing her wild mane out of her face. After this, she would need to glamour them so they could go shopping for clothes. They still had to figure out how they would withdraw money from their vaults without drawing attention. The goddess assured her she had a connection with a Goblin in the bank, that would serve them without them ever having to step foot in the place, where thousands of eyes could witness them. Hermione didn't know goblins could live that long.

'Alright, so I give control over to you to do this?'

Hecate stayed silent for a moment, 'I'll guide you, but I think it is better if you do this. It will mean more to them and you.'

Her heart quickened. 'What if I mess up? These are wands we're talking about.'

'Calm yourself. If you let the magic dance with you, don't resist it for a moment, you will not mess up. The creatures are already on their way to help you.'

That brought Hermione no comfort. 

'Now, ground yourself, remove your shoes and allow the magic moving in the earth to connect with you. Close your eyes, feel it, and then have one of them come forward. Take their hands, and feel for their magical signature. It will tell you what kind of creature or thing will connect with them best. This area has wood from all kinds of trees, so we won't be lacking there either.'

Doing as she was told, Hermione kicked off her trainers. The dirt and long grass chilled the soles of her feet. She wasn't sure how it would help, but she closed her eyes and focused. Soon, the chill warmed and there was a pulse beneath her. She reached out to it, and coaxed it to climb her body. Her hair flowed behind her as the wind swirled through the field. 

'That's it. Be gentle. The Earth's magic is a skittish creature, it's been through a lot.'

Hermione swirled her magic with it caressing it like she would a scared animal. She wanted it to know she meant it no harm.

'There. Now you can take one of them. Open your eyes and bring one of them forward.'

She opened her eyes and looked at her anchors. They watched her in silence, as if content to just be there, her eyes scanned them. Severus, he should be the first. She had yet to speak with him, he was quiet compared to the rest. She remembered him being such an angry soul. Always snarling at them about how they were imbeciles, or appearing unhappy in general. 

He didn't appear to have any anger inside him. His shoulders were relaxed and he'd pushed his long dark hair out of his face, at one point it had been a curtain he hid behind. She held her hands out to him, and without question, he stepped forward. She longed to speak with him, get to know him. The new version he portrayed made her eager to learn him. 

Severus stood in front of her, a good head and a half taller, she looked up into his obsidian eyes. They didn't speak as she took his large hands and the purple magic ignited between them, swirling inside the circle their arms made.

'Now feel his magic that intertwines with ours. You'll feel the difference. It'll be strictly him. None of them will feel the same, except for maybe the twins.'

She continued to stare into his eyes as she let herself feel the magic between them. There, in the middle, she felt it. Something that thrummed like the lowest note on a piano. Deep, like him. He needed something that matched the calmness that moved inside his heart. Nothing too fast, or too slow. His wand needed to match him. Dittany stalk would be perfect for him. 

'Yes, I agree.' 

She searched further. And apple wood.

'Very good. Now, summon both. Call them to you, and snap your fingers. I'll help with melding the materials.'

Hermione focused on the materials she needed. Snapping her fingers, the stalk and branch appeared in her hands. It was so odd to be able to summon things as if it was nothing and without a wand, but at the same time, it was more freeing than anything she'd ever experienced. She let go of his other hand and brought the items to rest between her hands. 

The goddess took over, Hermione watched as they glowed a bright white. The stalk and wood melded together, until the stalk rested in the wood's core, and she shaped the rough wood into a smooth wand of ten inches. Intricate vines swirled from handle to the tip. The wood darkened as she polished it to a shine. In a matter of seconds, the wand was done. Hermione held it out to him and he took it, his long fingers brushing hers. She smiled at him. "Try it out, Severus, I want to make sure I got it right."

His gaze met hers before he stared down at the wand again then took it in his left hand. He swished it through the air and the tip ignited with swirls of purple magic. Flowers bloomed around them and he hummed. "Magnificent. My old wand never felt this fluid before." He peered down at her. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hearing her name fall from his baritone voice sent a shiver down her spine. She returned the smile. "Of course, Severus." I'm glad it fits you."

In one, sure moment, he bent down. His lips caressed hers in a soft kiss, but with it, he conveyed a warmth and gentleness she never thought she'd see from a man like him. The magic swirled around him more, entering his body, and more of the heaviness left her shoulders. It felt as if as soon as they took some of it, the heaviness would always return within minutes. Would she ever be free of it?

'The more you have sex with them and touch them daily, the less you'll feel the burden of the magic always building. Except for during the full moon, on those days, you will have an abundance of magic to send out to them. On those days, there will probably be more orgies. Best to not have the babe around then.'

Hermione had questions, but the next full moon was weeks off. She'd have time to get more answers out of the goddess, and arrange with Remus to send Teddy to his grandmother's that would probably be the best bet. 

~Fred~

Fred watched as she met with each of them, silently standing with them before she either summoned the items, or a creature came into the clearing. Amusement filled him when he saw that his father got a Kneazle whisker. The grey cat-like creature wound itself around their legs, acting as if it wasn't known for being a vicious beast. She stroked its head softly and gently took a whisker from it. Then it walked off toward the barn in the distance. He could see how the creature fit the man. 

It bothered him to have the knowledge his parents' love for each other hadn't been real, all a fabrication of love potions, but deep down, if he allowed himself to think about it, it made sense. There'd always been small things that rubbed him weird. The way his mother always had his father finish all his tea, or if it had been a while since she forced it down his throat, how his dad would disappear for hours to work in the small shed he was allowed for his Muggle contraptions. Though his mother always seemed over the moon, there was always a sadness he could see in his father's eyes, lurking, just below the surface that he fought hard to keep hidden. He didn't know what the future held for Hermione and his father, but he hoped, finally, his father could be happy. The man deserved that.

After Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus got their wands; getting a hippogriff feather, unicorn hair, the tip of a Wolpertinger antler, and to his great surprise a Curupira hair in turn. They were notoriously unstable, but Remus had no issue controlling the wand with ease. All except the Curupira had gone to the barn. That left George and him. She motioned for them to come to her. They didn't even hesitate in going together. They knew their wands would be twins as well. 

She held his right hand and George's left, he also held the hand of his twin. He was surprised to see that their magics weren't the same colour as he thought they would be. His was a dark blue, while George's matched the sky, interesting. 

Her brown eyes stared at each of theirs and the wind picked up once more, but this time it didn't feel it was made by the magic. Wings flapped into the field. Fred and George looked up to see a massive white dragon land beside them. His heart picked up. It's milky white eyes stared in his direction. Scars riddled its body, and a rusted chain clamped to its front leg. And all at once he felt a great sorrow overtake him, it had been tortured for most of its life, that much was clear. 

It blew a hot breath out toward them, making a sound deep in its throat. Tears coursed down his cheeks and as he glanced at George, he found his twin cried as well. Hermione stroked her thumb over his skin, drawing their attention. "Do not cry, he'll be at peace now. He's happy for this moment. I assure you." She let go of their hands and walked over to the massive beast. His head alone dwarfed her as she reached up to pet his snout and rest her head against it. "Thank you for this final gift. May you be at peace now."

The dragon laid fully on the ground, before its wings fell to its side and it let out a long breath. Sparks flew from its body, turning into blue light orbs as they drifted off. Leaving behind nothing but a heart that rested in her hands. She brought it back to them and stroked her hand over it. She snapped her fingers and two branches of a deep redwood appeared in her other hand. All at once, she cut the heart down the middle, a long string coming from it that she then broke again. 

Fred watched in amazement as the woods and heartstring formed together before his eyes. The handles each taking on the engraving of a dragon. She passed them their wands and as soon as he touched it, his heart calmed, as if his magic had found a home. He peered over at his twin who also stared at his wand with a calm he didn't think either of them possessed until that moment. The wands they had as children were good, they fit them well, but these wands felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. Together they flicked their wands and fireworks shot up into the sky, though pale in the daylight, they were still magnificent. They would be able to craft a great many things for their shops with their new wands. 

In one fluid motioned, they moved as one, gathering her up in their arms. He kissed her and then George kissed her. What they said back at Grimmauld place was true. They'd been in love with her since their fifth year. And now they no longer had to hold back for the sake of their little brother's heart. 

"Thank you, Hermione," they said in unison. 

A small laugh left her. "Of course. May you create a great many things that bring the world joy."

The fact she was so nurturing to what they desired out of life made him hard. No one had ever pushed them so to do what they loved. Not even after they proved they could make a business out of it. He knew it wasn’t the time to make love to her, but he couldn’t wait for the night when they could have her. All in due time.


	4. Part Four

Chapter Eight

~Sirius~

Sirius stared at the wand in his hands. Everyone sat in the kitchen of Godric's Hollow. The long table was just big enough to fit all of them. It stood next to several tall windows that faced the wide expanse of a lush green meadow. The light blue cabinets and the checkered floor felt homier than any place he'd been in, in a long time. They waited for the goblin from Gringotts to come and bring them money from their vaults. Then Remus would rouse Teddy and they would go to France to shop for clothes and food.

He ran his thumb over the redwood of his wand. He didn't miss the fact a dog's paw print was engraved in the handle. He'd never had his magic flow as well as it did with the new wand. His gaze went to the curly-haired witch at the other end of the table. She talked with Harry and the twins about different shops she'd visited in France in her third year. She held Arthur's hand above the table, her thumb rubbed soft circles into the man's skin. Thin ribbons of green magic swirled around their hands.

It amazed Sirius that he didn't feel an ounce of jealousy over the interaction. He'd never been one to care much for relationships in his youth, wanting more to sleep with whoever would have him. Birds galore, even a few blokes when it tickled his fancy. Remus and he used to have fun around the full moon. Remus would get horny an antsy, and Sirius was the only one he wasn't afraid of hurting. Sirius was more than happy to let himself get buggered if it meant Remus would have less aggression on the actual night of the full moon. Remus was basically his only action after Azkaban, he'd been in no shape to pick up birds after, even in Muggle London. There was still too big of a risk of someone recognising him.

However, that urge to sleep with everyone that would have him went out the window when he returned from the dead. He craved her touch, her lips, her body, but he could wait until it was his turn. The night before blew his mind. He'd never once looked twice at her years ago; she'd been Harry's friend, the girl that was brilliant enough to help him escape the Dementor's Kiss, but that's all she'd ever been until he came back. Gods above, she had the best snatch and ass he'd ever had tasted. He couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around his cock.

His gaze travelled over the table. Honestly, life couldn't be better. He had his best friend's back, his godson, and a beautiful witch that was theirs. Not even Severus being part of it could bring him down. It was odd, he held animosity toward the man for so long, since they were children, that first day on the Hogwart's Express. But now, it was as if he was indifferent toward the man. There was nothing in terms of emotions toward him.

He cocked his head to the side. It was a strange feeling not to have any emotion toward the man. It was as if they got a brand new slate. Of course, he knew there was history, but the bitterness and pain weren’t there. He couldn't even remember what caused the feud they had. He knew Lily had some part in it, maybe. Perhaps Severus had said he wanted to be Slytherin and he'd been so against anything connected to his family, he automatically took the other boy for bad. He frowned. All of it felt so childish now, to let their animosity toward each other go on for so long. It made him sad.

Remus and James appeared to have no issue sweeping everything under the proverbial rug. They were talking with him now about their wands. The three of them acted as if they were just three blokes getting to know each other at the pub. Clearly, they all felt the same way. James hadn't done one negative thing toward Snape since they got to the house.

But Sirius wasn't one to just pretend that nothing had ever happened. He'd been a right prick and he couldn't remember for the life of him a good enough reason for him to have been that way. He'd just been a brat of a child with no care for anyone other than his best mates and himself.

Sitting forward, his chair clunked on the floor. He cleared his throat, drawing the others' attention and they all peered over at him. He laid his wand down, so no one would think he was up to anything before he looked over at Snape. "Snape..." He shook his head. "Severus." The name felt foreign on his lips, but he didn't hate it. "I know you probably feel the same way, like everything is new. This is truly a second chance at life for all of us. But I don't want to act like what happened in the past didn't happen at all. And." He placed his hand over his heart. "I want to apologise. What I instigated in the past was not okay. And my reasons for all of it were so bloody stupid. I was so determined to put distance between me and my family name that I saw anything close to it as bad. That was wrong of me. I know saying I'm sorry doesn't take away the memories of what has happened, but I also don't want to pretend like it didn't. So, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done in attempts to hurt you."

A heavy silence fell over the kitchen. Severus leaned back into his chair and let out a breath as if he'd been punched in the gut. He stared at Sirius. "Black..." his nose wrinkled. "Sirius. Though I no longer feel the hatred for you that I once did, hearing that from you was surprisingly cathartic. And I should apologise as well. You're not the only one that did things to try and create pain. I'm sorry for my past actions. We were young and still let emotions cloud our judgement. I have a feeling that will no longer be an issue.”

James sighed and ran a hand over his messy curls. "I'm sorry, too, Severus. I let my jealousy of how you held Lily's attention cloud my judgement. In the afterlife, we had time to talk more freely. She told me things about her past with you, things she feared while we were alive would make her seek you out and kill you or something. Imagine my shock when I learned you and I really aren't as different as I thought we were. In another life, we probably would've even been mates. I can't take back the past, but I do plan on making a different future."

Sirius watched as Severus rose an eyebrow at James, somehow reading between the lines of whatever James was implying. Something happened with Lily, clearly something they shared in common. Severus sat forward. "Indeed. I think you may be right, James."

Fred or maybe it was George, he couldn't be sure with them, sat forward. "Aye, does anyone else feel like they're missing the inside joke here?"

Sirius didn't miss the way Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as her eyes flashed white. The goddess said something that made the woman blush. His gaze went back to glance between James and Severus. He wanted to know what that was all about, he'd have to ask James about it later when there weren't so many ears around. Might not be something he wants them all to know.

Green flames shot to life in the kitchen fireplace. All their gazes went to it, as the small, elderly goblin hobbled out, using a stick to help him walk.

Hermione turned her body so that she sat sideways in the chair. She didn't let go of Arthur's hand; the green magic still swirled. Sirius glanced between them. How would things work out for them? Before everything happened they'd had something akin to a father and daughter relationship. But he knew for a fact all inkling of that went out the window the night before when she made the bold move to put his cock in her mouth. The looks they gave each other were ones of lust and longing. He'd be interested to see who would make the move first when it came to them sleeping together. Group stuff would make it easier, but there would come times when they would only want to be with each other.

He didn't mind sharing in the least, more the merrier in his book, but even he longed a little to have one on one time with her. 

"Did you bring the rings and the money I requested?" The goddess spoke through Hermione. It was an odd sight as her eyes flashed white, but he also found hearing Hecate's voice as soothing. 

The goblin pulled a pouch from his belt and held it out to her. "Yes, Goddess. I have kept them with me since I was a young lad. I have let no one go into the vault you set up. All brethren think it is cursed and refuse to go near it."

She gently took the pouch from him. "Thank you, Gurnok. I appreciate your work all these years. You were such a young thing the last time we spoke. Has your life been well?"

The goblin held onto his stick. "Yes, goddess. I've had a very eventful life. Thanks to you. My kin and I are forever thankful and my grandchildren will continue to serve you when I no longer can."

She placed the pouch on the table and reached out to stroke his head. "I can extend your life further if you wish."

He shook his head. "I've lived longer than any of my kind, goddess. Now that I have seen you again, I can go on peacefully. My grandson Alnuk will be the one to take over for me soon, should you need us."

She smiled softly at him as he stared up at her with clouded eyes. "At the very least, let me take the pain you feel, and give you back your sight, so you may enjoy your last days." Hermione ran her hand over his head again, a deep red energy came from his body, going into her hand. 

Sirius watched amazed as the goblin's eyes cleared and he stood straighter dropping the stick he had held onto for dear life only moments before. Gurnok rubbed at his eyes before he stared at her and then his gaze went around the room. He moved his legs, trying out each of his knees. "Thank you, goddess! Thank you! You've blessed me yet again." He leapt forward and hugged her leg. 

Hermione and the goddess laughed and patted him on the head. "You are welcome, Gurnok. Thank you for your service, and should you pass before we see each other again, may you have a good journey into the afterlife. It's well deserved, my friend."

Taking a step back from her. "I will forever be in your debt, goddess. I must go to see my kin now. They've never seen me as anything but frail." He practically skipped to the fireplace, leaving his walking stick behind. In a blaze of green, he left. Hermione let go of Arthur's hand to open the pouch. She pulled out a handful of something. It looked like rings to Sirius. 

She opened her hand to show them. The goddess spoke through her. "At one point when Merlin was against Morgana, he took Arthur. The man nearly died before Merlin brought him back. He vowed he would find a way to make Arthur survive without her. He never did, but the event scared Morgana and her anchors so bad, that she had these fashioned from Goblin metalworkers. Merlin never learned of them. Thus, I don't think he ever had plans made to combat them."

The rings glowed in her hold. "They're a temporary fix for if we're ever separated for longer than a day. The rings can hold about a week worth of my energy to sustain you. Morgana never found a way for it to last longer than that. However, I'm sure it's something we can work on because I doubt those old friends of yours will cease their chase in sending me back to Tartarus."

After a moment they floated out of her hand and they each got one. Sirius picked up his and looked at it, a clear stone shone at the centre of a thick silver metal band. He could feel the ancient goblin magic. He didn't even hesitate to slide it onto his left ring finger. He watched the stone glow for a moment before it filled with a rose-pink. The colour he had learned was the colour his magic took on. Some men might be insecure to know they had pink magic, but it didn't bother Sirius. He rather liked it. He liked wearing pink when he was a lad. 

"You don't have to wear it on your ring finger, as long as it's touching your person, that's all that matters. It can be worn as a necklace as well if you don't like wearing rings."

Sirius glanced around the table. All the men had the rings on their ring fingers as well. Arthur had removed the gold band he wore before. It sat on the table in front of him. He lifted his wand and blasted it to pieces, making Hermione jump. Sirius didn't blame the man, if a woman or anyone drugged him for decades and forced him into a relationship he didn't want, he would be bitter as well. He was glad the man could be free from her hold. 

He never liked Molly, she'd been overbearing, and she and he had gotten in many fights over how Harry's care should've been handled.

He supposed that no longer mattered. Harry was of age and he'd more than proved he could take care of himself. 

Hermione reached out to Arthur. "I hope you find peace now that you're free from her hold."

He took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "I already have, sweetheart, thank you."

She smiled at him and looked around the table. She picked up the galleon bag and put it in her other pouch. "I think it's time we all go shopping for clothes and whatever else you would like. I'll modify your appearance a little. Harry and I are probably the most recognisable outside of the UK. Tom had our faces plastered everywhere for a year."

Chapter Nine 

Hermione

It took a few minutes, but she changed everyone, from their hair colour to eye colour, masking their most prominent features. Soon, they all looked different from their typical selves, and she was ready to Apparate them across Europe to France's Wizarding community. Keeping in mind to do it away from a populated area; sidelong apparition was common, but not with such a large group and there was no way she could explain it away with a portkey.

Teddy took the travel like a champ, not seeming fazed by it what so ever. He'd cheered up since his nap. Hermione found herself pulled toward the tot, wanting to take care of him, even though his father was there. She didn't want to overstep and assume a mother role with him, not after Remus and he just lost Tonks, but she also couldn't seem to help herself. Automatically pulling a bottle out for him, or getting snacks for him from street vendors as they walked around to different clothes shops. He particularly liked the sweet crepes one vendor sold. 

The men stuck close by her even though she told them they could go anywhere they wanted, having pulled galleons out for them to take with them. She said the money was pulled from their personal vaults as well, they could owl and check later if they didn't believe her. 

George took her hand and led her into one vintage clothing shop that had caught his and Sirius' eye for the wizarding band graphic tees that were in the shop window. Light wizarding rock played around them. Sirius and James instantly went over to the vinyl records instead of the clothing. She smiled and shook her head, she shouldn't expect anything less. As the men looked around the racks she went over to a wall of mannequins. One of them wore a low cut, thin strap midi dress with a blue floral pattern over white material. A blue-ribbon was tied around the waist. It was paired with a white sun hat and brown strapped sandals. She liked the entire look. She'd never been one for dresses before. The last one she wore was to Bill and Fleur's wedding, but this one called to her. 

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?"

She glanced over to find Severus standing next to her. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his trousers and his white button-up was pushed up to his elbows. His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. She found herself wanting to have him say sweet nothings into her ear as the long fingers, she knew he had, stroked her mons to a orgasm. 

She reached out to take the hand closest to her from the pocket and held it. "I do like it. I'm not sure it's me though. I've never been one for girly things."

His obsidian eyes looked at their joined hands before meeting her gaze. "I think we've all changed a bit in the last day. If you like it, you should get it. It would look wonderful on you."

Her heart fluttered. The calmness he now possessed was a turn on. She imagined that he was a similar temperament when he was a child before the world turned him bitter and filled with anger, but she could also sense the power inside him. She could sense it in several of them. They liked to be dominant in the bedroom, in ways she knew she wasn't used to, but the thought of him tying her up and teasing her body to climax was something she wanted, from all of them. And in others, she wanted to be the one to tie them up. Was that something they wanted in return?

'Yes, you’re sexually intertwined with all of them. What they want, you want.'

A thrill went through her as the goddess confirmed her thoughts. 

She stared up at Severus's lips. She wanted to kiss him again. The kiss from earlier that morning had been so brief, but she wanted another one. He was so much taller than her, but she moved her hand to his chest and leaned on him to stand on her toes. He didn't hesitate to lean down. One of his long arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush with him. Their lips met and a surge of relief went through her, as the energy transferred.

Her arms snaked up his chest and her fingers went into his long, silky, ebony strands. Her magic swirled around them, creating a barrier for onlookers that weren't her anchors. No one but them would be able to see the two of them snogging in public. A low rumble came from his chest and he deepened the kiss. He took it over and she followed his lead. Her body trembled with excitement. 

After a moment he pulled back, his deep voice husky as he looked at her. "We're in public, we should calm down."

Her fingers twirled in his hair as lust thrummed through her. She felt primal and didn't give a damn they were in a store. The magic surging from her at the moment would keep all those who weren't connected to her blind to what was going on. They would forget this area of the store existed. "No one can see us but the others."

His grip tightened on her. "You surprise me, Hermione. I never thought you would be one to have such a thirst for public relations."

Her cheeks flushed with heat. She licked her lips. "As you said, we've all changed a bit. I find myself being more open than I have ever been. I'm not suggesting we have sex right here, there is a child around, but that doesn't mean I don't want you badly."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sirius came over to them, standing on her right, his hand going above Severus's on her back as he tilted her chin in his direction. "I think the same thing can be sad for all of us, Kitten. I haven't stopped wanting you since the other night. I've been craving you, and if Teddy wasn't here, the store be damned, you would be taken by here and now."

James came up on her left, his fingers travelled over the back of her thigh and up to her denim covered ass crack. "We could also tease you the entire time, until you're quivering with need, and so wet your juices run down your thigh. And that's before we ever lay a tongue on you. 

Gods above they were going to drive her mad with lust. 

'It appears you have a very sexual bunch of men.'

She blinked. 'This isn't typical?'

'Well, it is around the full moon, or at least it was for Circe and Morgana. Each group is different. Yours appear to be a lot more fun than I was anticipating while being in a human body again. I suggest letting them play with you on this trip. Once the babe goes down for the night, the true fun can begin.'

Well, if they wanted to tease her, she could tease back. "I'm game, but only if you're willing to receive what you give." She moved her hands from around Severus to ghost over James and Sirius' chests. Going down to their cocks, she grasped them through their trousers and rubbed them before letting go.

Smirks pulled at all their lips and James leaned in. "I'm always willing to take what I give."

She stepped back from them. "We'll see about that. I don't submit easily, James. And yes, I do know about you. " Her fingers trailed over the scruff of his jaw. She then waved her other hand and the outfit she looked at came off the mannequin and into her hand. "I intuitively know all your desires."

With another grin, she stepped over to the others, who watched them. She joined Remus with Teddy and took the child into her arms as he reached out to her. She couldn't tell the child no and Remus didn't seem to mind her holding him. She bounced him softly in her arms as Remus took the outfit from her. She glanced over her shoulder at Severus and James, the men were staring holes of lust into her back. She glanced over at Sirius as well. He appeared impressed by her. He wasn't a dom like his best friend or even Remus’s wolf-side, but he doubted he would mind if she teased him to orgasm. 

Chapter Ten 

George

George hadn't missed the conversation between her and the others. They'd watched her with Severus before Sirius and James moved in. Every part of him wanted her as well. He wanted a night of lust with her, he wanted that every night for the rest of her life. He'd never wanted a witch more than he wanted her. Fred and he had wanted her for so long, but they had to wait for her to become of age, and then Ron became a problem. They weren't going to take her from their little brother when he'd been her best friend first, and they thought she had feelings for him as well, but now, she was theirs. All of theirs. 

He oddly didn't mind sharing her. Perhaps it was because they all shared her energy, they all had pieces of her, so it was like they were one with her. She browsed the children's section with Teddy on her hip as his father looked at the jumpers and jackets. The child was calm with her, resting his head on her shoulder. His hair fading from blue to green as he sucked on his thumb. She held up different items small enough to fit him. 

George had already picked out several shirts and trousers he liked from the shop. The place had a bit of everything that everyone would like. She tried a grey newsboy style hat on Teddy and cooed at him. "Oh, don't you look so handsome!" 

He smiled. She'd taken to caring for the child like he was her own. He hadn't missed the way she made sure he ate and would take him from Remus when the man needed a break. Perhaps they should get a pram while they were here as well, or maybe the child had one. He hadn't seen everything that flew into her beaded bag when they went to pick him up. 

The child pointed at something on the wall above them and shouted. "Mama!"

His gaze went to it. A poster of a woman singing into a microphone winked at the people below her as her purple hair flowed behind her. 

Hermione looked up at it, too. He watched as she flicked her wrist and the woman morphed to look like Tonks. "That is your mummy, isn't it? She's so pretty." 

It still amazed him at the fact she didn't need to use a wand and held such control over her magic. 

She glanced over at the shopboy and motioned to the picture. "I'll take this poster in the frame."

The boy nodded and went to grab a stool.

Remus came over to her, placing his hand on her lower back. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." He heard Remus say to her. 

She shook her head. "It's nothing. He should know who his mother is. She held up some shirts and jumpers she found in the child's size. " Do you like these for him? I know he already has clothes, but I couldn't resist."

Remus leaned down and kissed her. "I love them. They'll look adorable on him. Let me take him back, so you can pick out some more clothes for yourself. I have found several outfits I like."

Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled something out; it enlarged and floated down the ground with a soft thud, a pram. George grinned and wondered if she'd heard his thoughts. She set Teddy down in the seat and combed her fingers over his blue hair. "He's a good boy."

He watched as she stood on her toes to kiss Remus again, her hand cupping his cheek. She'd taken to kissing them so easily as if she'd been with them for a long time, and it was second nature. Remus stared at her with warmth in his blue eyes before he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. His hand slid down her back to her ass. Her cheeks grew pink and George lifted an eyebrow. A smile pulled at his lips. He was more than willing to join in with the others and leave her wanton by the end of their trip and the day. 

He didn't know what the night would bring, but he couldn't wait to find out. 

He watched her as she parted from Remus and went over to the woman's section, combing through the racks with her fingers. After a moment, he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She leaned back into him, allowing him to place his chin on her shoulder. 

"Hello, George."

It still amazed him that she could tell him and Fred apart. Even his own mother had struggled at times, but it was as if she knew every time. She'd known even before she was possessed by the goddess. It was one of the things that made Fred and he fall in love with her. She treated them as two people instead of the same person. 

He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, his teeth scraped along her jugular. He added a bit of pain to the nip and she shivered like he knew she would. Pulling his lips away he continued to hold her, loving how she felt in his arms. When he held her, kissed her, it made him feel at home. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, but there was a time and place for everything. 

"Find anything you like?"

She pulled a purple blouse from the rack, with long, puffy sleeves, made of a sheer material that bunched at the end. It looked like it would stop at her navel and would be see-through depending on what she wore under it. she added it to the growing pile in her arms. He couldn't wait to see her in that top. He continued kissing her neck and ran his hands along her sides. He wanted to dip them below the band of her jeans, but he was too aware of the fact they were in public. 

Chapter Eleven 

Hermione 

After a day of shopping and eating in France, she'd gotten everyone back home with their stuff. She was tired, but the ache between her thighs was keeping her from wanting to go to bed. Most of her men and she sat in the sitting room with tea, whiskey, or coffee. Teddy cried upstairs and Remus tried to get him to go down for the night. 

"Mama!" The child screamed. Hermione's heart ached for him. She had no doubt that he was confused by the fact his mother hadn't shown up yet. Nor did it feel right to relieve the lust rolling within her with her other anchors, as Remus tried to get the child to calm down enough to sleep. Everyone was tense from the building sexual tension and the fact the child screams set them on edge. 

She wanted to help him and Remus. The poor man was in over his head. She was trying hard to keep a distance, act like an aunt would, but the kid was awakening a maternal drive in her, and she didn't know how much more she could take. 

Her tea wasn't cutting it. She reached over for Sirius' FIrewhiskey and took the tumbler from him. He let her have it and she took a mouthful from it before swallowing. 

'We can help the child. I know you don't want to overstep your bounds, but it will be easier and less traumatic on him if we can soothe him.'

She knew Hecate was right. Handing the tumbler back she kissed Sirius before standing. Harry stood, too. "Where are you going?"

She looked over at him, as the warmth of the whiskey sunk into her belly. "I'm going to go soothe him. I can't stand hearing him cry like that when we all know Tonks isn't going to appear to help him. I'm sure he's expecting her to come around now that Remus has returned to him."

Without another word she went upstairs and followed his cries. Remus stood with him in the side room that connected to his bedroom. He bounced Teddy on his shoulder. "Please, son. Calm down. Mama can't come here. You're so tired, you need sleep."

"Mama! I want!"

Hermione entered the room and Remus turned to her as he rubbed Teddy's back. "I'm sorry. I should've put up a silencing spell. I don't know what to do to calm him down. 

She swallowed hard. "Would it be okay if I tried? One of my cousins always had a hard time falling asleep when my grandmother would watch all her grandchildren to relieve the parents. I learned some tricks from her." She closed the distance between them. 

Remus didn't hesitate to transfer Teddy to her. "Please. I don't know what else to try. The tricks that normally work aren't working. I'm worried he's going to make himself sick and throw up his dinner."

She took Teddy and held him to her shoulder. She slowly rubbed circles into his back. 

"Mama!" He continued to scream into her ear fighting her hold a bit. 

"I know I'm not your mama, and I never will be, but I'll be here for you when you need me." She started to sing her grandmother's favourite song. It was one by Dolly Parton. It was the only song Hermione knew by the American singer. "It's been a long, dark night, but I've been waiting for the morning. It's been a long hard fight, but I can see a brand new day dawning." She sang softly. 

Teddy started to calm in her arms. His head rested on her shoulder, and she ran her fingers over his hair. As she got to the chorus, his eyes closed and she carried him over to the white cot. She gently lowered him into it and when he started to cry, she ran her fingers lightly over his face as she continued to sing. By the end of the song, he was fast asleep. She wiped the tears from his face and waved her hand to clear his nose. She then stepped back and put the monitoring spell over him putting him in a bubble. If he woke up or needed them she or Remus would be alerted at once. 

She turned to Remus and smiled at him. "I'm glad that worked."

In the blink of an eye, he swept her up into a kiss, lifting her off the floor. She could feel the desire coming off him in waves and the need and ache returned to her mons. She was so wet. They'd all been teasing her all day. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other. 

He carried her from the room and closed the door. Once in the hall, more hands touched her and she broke the kiss to look over her shoulder. The others stood there. Had they heard her sing? Her cheeks flushed. To think someone besides Teddy and Remus had heard her sing. It took some effort, but she transported all of them into her room. 

She wanted to make love with all of them, but she could feel herself fading. 

'It's been a long day, child. I'm not sure how much longer this body can run on pure magic and adrenaline.'

It felt like it had been so much longer than a day. They were all there with her. She leaned her head onto Remus's shoulder. Moving them took the last of her energy. 

She felt bad, but her eyes wouldn't stay open. 

Remus stroked her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm really tired all of a sudden. I'm so sorry." She could feel his erection press against her core, her body wanted all of them, but she wasn't sure she could even lift her arms. Hell, she wasn't sure if she could undress herself to go to sleep. Despite the abundance of magic flowing through her, she couldn't grab onto any of it to aid her. 

He stroked her back. "Shush it's been a very long day."

A pair of strong hands took her from Remus and she managed to open her eyes long enough to see Arthur. He was such a sweet man. 

"Sweetheart, you need your rest. Let your body go to sleep." He laid her in the massive bed, someone spelled off her jeans and she suddenly felt so comfortable. She reached out to him and the others. "Please don't leave me. Sleep here." She couldn't stay awake long enough to see if they would. But when she woke up, she would be letting out her lust on all of then. Once she got her body's energy back. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
